


As Long As You’re Mine

by twice_celestial



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: The school play isn’t the only drama at school.





	1. Infatuation

Sometimes Nayeon wanted to punch herself in the face. She was so stubborn, that's what people told her. That she'd always go in with her heart first. That she wouldn't accept failure to pursue her goal. For them that was her being stubborn.

 

She used to like walking to lunch when school started. It's only a month but as she walks her heart beats faster and faster. When she sees Jeongyeon or thinks about her and it's like it never stops.

 

Jeongyeon used to be like a calming ocean always brushing Nayeon’s worries away. That was before Nayeon had fallen for her or realized she did. What's even harder is knowing that Jeongyeon doesn't feel the same way. As she arrives at the lunch table, she sees the way Jeongyeon looks at Jihyo. And then her heart sinks in her chest, throbbing of the cruel punishment inflicted on it.

 

Nayeon keeps it bottled up as she sits down,”Hey guys what's up!” It's natural for her to pretend they don't exist. She's an actress so it's second nature. Sometimes it can be hard to differentiate between herself and the act she presents.

 

“Dahyun got milk coming down her nose,” Sana laughs as she points to the red haired girl sitting next to her.

 

“You guys are such a cute couple,” Chaeyoung chuckled as she bit into her lunch. Sana and Dahyun had been dating since last year. At first Nayeon couldn't be happier for her two friends, she still couldn't be. She also felt a tinge of jealousy of their happy relationship. Envying every whisper or kiss that she saw them share.

 

“I think I passed my chemistry test!” Tzuyu said excitedly. Everyone cheered in response. Chaeyoung sitting next to her gave her a hug, while Tzuyu wouldn't stop smiling.

 

“I remember all last week you were so nervous,” Momo said with food still in her mouth.

 

“I did my best and that's the best I can do,” Tzuyu responded humbly. 

 

“We're all so proud, but I have an important announcement! Ms. Suzy gave me permission to direct this year’s musical,” Jihyo grinned not noticing Jeongyeon’s longing stare.

 

“She said I could be your assistant!” Sana shouted.

 

“Right, right! But we're gonna do Wicked. The auditions should be sometime this week but as of now just looking for volunteers backstage,” Jihyo continued looking at her friends.

 

“I can be stage manager like last year!” Jeongyeon said volunteering herself. 

 

“Thank you Jeongyeon, I can always count on you!” Jihyo smiled which made Nayeon want to punch her. That's how bad this whole thing had gone. She wanted to punch one of her closest friends because of the way Jeongyeon looks at her. The way she'd do anything for Jihyo, sacrifice herself and her heart for her. She wouldn't do that for Nayeon.

 

“Mina and I can audition to be dancers right?” Momo asked looking at a surprised Mina.

 

“Of course! Since a lot of the competition have graduated last year this may be your chance to shine, Nayeon. Aren't you happy?” Jihyo said as she switched her gaze to the older girl.

 

“Yes I'm really happy,” Nayeon lied. Well partly that is. Part of her was happy the role she wanted wouldn't be stolen by Wendy. In that second with Jeongyeon’s gaze strongly at Jihyo. Her eyes speaking volumes to Nayeon.In that instance, no she wasn't happy.

 

***

 

Momo was so excited for this year’s school musical. She remembered how heartbroken Nayeon had been last year when she didn't get the role she wanted. Now she'd be content to watch Nayeon in the spotlight. That's what Nayeon deserves for working so hard. 

 

She had asked Mina to come over to her house to practice for their auditions. Even though they knew they'd get in, not because they’re Jihyo’s friends. It's because of their dancing skills.

 

Momo started stretching on the floor with Mina in her bedroom.

 

“Are you nervous?” Mina asked as she went down to touch her toes.

 

Of course she was,not that she'd admit it but she was terrified. To disappoint herself, Mina, Jihyo, but most importantly Nayeon. “No I think we got this!” Momo grinned at the younger girl.

 

“I bet Chaeyoung is going to be Boq,” Mina says starting to laugh.

 

“It's cause she's short right?” Momo asked. She felt a bit bad because why ask when she knew that was the answer. Momo always seemed to be doubting herself.

 

“Yeah, I wonder who will fill the other parts. It isn't as predictable as last year,” Mina answered as she moved into a split.

 

“I hope Nayeon gets a lead. Maybe not Elphaba….I don't know about her being green,” Momo confessed as she stretched her arms.

 

“You got a problem with green people?” Mina joked. 

 

Momo grinned,” No, I just don't know if she'd like that.” Most people always seemed so shut off by Mina since she can be so quiet and intimidating. Knowing her as long as she has, Mina always seems to make her smile.

 

“That's true, Nayeon would freak out,” Mina agreed. Momo was always so glad to talk about Nayeon comfortably with Mina. She was the first person she told when Momo realized she had feelings for the older girl. Mina had been nothing but supportive and that's all Momo could ask for in a best friend. 

 

By the time Momo and Mina were done practicing both girls were sweaty and tired. They went to the kitchen to grab more water. 

 

“You did really good,” Mina said after gulping her water.

 

“You're the ballerina,” Momo argued. Ever since she could remember Mina had always been the strongest dancer.

 

Mina shook her head,” You're good too. Nayeon will have to notice, I know she likes it when you dance.”

 

“She does?” Momo asked her eyes widened.

 

“Who wouldn't?” Mina smiled. Momo couldn't help but smile back. She knew she would be able to make a good impression. Mina seemed to always make sure Momo didn't doubt herself too much. She couldn't help but imagine Nayeon watching her dance, her eyes amazed and full of love.

 

***

 

Chaeyoung was a nervous wreck as she and Tzuyu were awaiting their auditions for the school musical.

 

“I’m sure you'll do fine,” Tzuyu said putting her hand on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. Chaeyoung was going to audition for Boq because she knew she'd get the role because she was short. Maybe also because she had cut her hair short over the summer, no it was probably her height.

 

“I think you'll do good too, you're so talented. You're always improving,” Chaeyoung said.

 

“You really think so?” Tzuyu said as she quickly took the hand from Chaeyoung’s shoulder to cover her face. 

 

Chaeyoung grabbed Tzuyu’s hand,” Of course I do. I think I'm more worried of people laughing at me.” She was really scared of Mina laughing at her. 

 

“Don't think about them and just do your best,” Tzuyu said. It was so hard for Chaeyoung to get Mina out of her head. She always kept thinking of her smiles or the way she danced. She always cared too much what people thought,especially Mina.Exy came out from her audition.

 

“How did you do?” Chaeyoung asked turning to Exy as a distraction to stop thinking of her crush.

 

“I think I did good, I know you will do good,too! Fighting!” Exy answered. Chaeyoung was friendly with Exy’s crowd but they weren't very close. Exy and all of her friends are notorious for being very sweet. 

 

“Wait who are we even auditioning in front of?” Tzuyu questioned.

 

“It's just Jihyo, Sana, and Jeongyeon. I thought Ms.Suzy would be there but it really is a student production. She'll probably check on us when we start rehearsals,” Exy said grabbing her bag before she left. Chaeyoung was happy not to have to do it in front of Mina. It was stupid to think Mina would be involved since she was also auditioning to be a dancer.

 

Chaeyoung felt much better after her audition. It wasn't as hard as she thought to do it in front of some of her closest friends and her half sister.

 

As she walked out of school plagued with the thoughts she wished she could just wipe away. She was immediately confronted with Mina herself.

 

“How did your audition go?” Mina asked turning around to face Chaeyoung.

 

“I think I did well what about you?” Chaeyoung said biting her lip.

 

Mina laughed as she brushed her hair out of her face,” I think I did well, so you'll be Boq then?”

 

“Are you laughing at me?” Chaeyoung questioned defensively since her nightmare was coming true.

 

Mina covered her mouth,” It wasn't my intention, it just fits.”

 

“I know I'm short, these jokes are getting old,” Chaeyoung replied crossing her arms.

 

“How about we go get ice cream then? As my apology. I'll try not to do it as much, I think Jeongyeon started me with those jokes,” Mina offered. And just like that Chaeyoung froze up mesmerized by Mina’s character and charm. They were just going to get ice cream together. It wasn't a date or anything right? Just something nice to do. Chaeyoung didn't want to get her hopes up by thinking that.

 

“That’d be great,” Chaeyoung said before starting to walk with Mina. She'd do anything with Mina, they always did have a good time together.

 

***

 

Nayeon was glad the musical would be double casted. That meant more people would have opportunity to get a big role. She stood anxiously waiting for the cast list. She kept thinking who she was trying to impress,herself with her natural talents. Or did she just want to show Jeongyeon she was a star. She didn't want to think about anything related to Jeongyeon.

 

“I can't believe you forced me to do this,” Sowon said rolling her eyes at her tiny girlfriend.

 

“I thought it would be good to spend time together. And you're very talented,” Eunha argued. Nayeon remembered how Sana and Eunha had dated towards the end of middle school. The breakup was very amicable. Now both were happy in new relationships, still close friends. 

 

“That’s cute,” Nayeon said to the couple. Before they could reply,what seemed like a mob followed none other than Jeongyeon. In her hands carried the cast list. Nayeon relentlessly tried to keep herself together as Jeongyeon put up the list beside her.

 

Before she could look at the list herself, Jeongyeon looked to her,” Congratulations Glinda!”

 

Nayeon’s eyes widened,” Really?” Jeongyeon moved them out of the way in a celebratory hug. Nayeon always felt so warm in safe in her embrace. She smiled looking into Jeongyeon’s eyes before letting go.

 

“Let’s go eat together!” Jeongyeon offered,” To celebrate!”

 

“Really?” Nayeon asked feeling like this was all too good to be true.

 

“Yeah Jihyo is waiting for us,” Jeongyeon gestured to the door where Jihyo stood with her backpack.

 

Of course it was too good to be true. Ever since Jeongyeon’s crush they had always done things as a trio. Rarely did Nayeon do anything by herself with Jeongyeon anymore. Nayeon made sure her smile grew even more than before,” What are we waiting for?”

 

Jeongyeon’s smile made the act more bearable for Nayeon. It was hard not to lose herself. It had been almost two years since she stared into her eyes and felt different. Jeongyeon grabbed Nayeon’s wrist as they headed over to Jihyo.

 

***

 

“Love isn't what it's cracked up to be,” Dahyun said.

 

“You and Sana are happy right?” Momo asked furrowing her brows. Momo always imagined love to as simple as a feeling. Of happiness, of a smile that could never be wiped off. As long as you had each other.

 

“Of course we are. But we still get annoyed at each other,” Dahyun huffed looking over to where Mina and Sana were in the park.

 

“What has she done” Momo asked in concern as she put her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

 

“When we were here last week I thought she was texting her mom letting her know we we're okay. But she was playing Pokémon Go on her phone,” Dahyun explained before being interrupted by Momo’s laugh. 

 

Momo breathed in,” Sorry, continue.”

 

“I found out cause she was like I got one! And she felt bad and thought it'd be romantic if I got to name it. It's a water type called firetruck,” Dahyun finished before sighing. 

 

“That's still very adorable,” Momo said after laughing even more than before. Momo wondered what kind of stories she'd one day tell about the bunny girl she's falling for.

 

“We are so young Momo. I don't know how long it'll last but I love her and I know that much. You'll find someone one day, they could be right in front of your eyes and you wouldn't know. Like before I got with Sana,” Dahyun said looking over at the two other girls who were running towards them.

 

“Were you talking about me?” Sana asked giving Dahyun one of her signature looks.

 

Dahyun rolled her eyes,” Maybe.” Sana grabbed Dahyun’s shoulders to wrap her in a hug. Before they let go Sana kissed Dahyun’s cheek. 

 

“Get a room,” Momo joked. She didn't feel jealous being with the couple, they were just too cute together. She knew she had to be patient. Because the best things take time.

 

Dahyun’s face lowered,” You know I don't like PDA especially in front of our friends!”

 

“I'm sorry, I need to control myself better around you. I just want to hold and kiss you. I should respect that. I want you to be happy,” Sana apologized.

 

“It's okay,” Dahyun replied trying not to blush.

 

Sana puts her finger on Dahyun’s nose,” Is this PDA?” Dahyun looked to her like she wanted to punch Sana.

 

“What isn't PDA when it comes to Sana?” Mina grinned looking at the couple. For a moment Momo had this strange feeling looking at Mina. The blonde shook her head before thoughts of Nayeon returned.

 

***

 

Chaeyoung felt a cold hand slip through hers stopping her as she was leaving school. “Did you not look at the texts from the group chat?” Tzuyu asked as Chaeyoung turned around to face her. 

 

“No why?” 

 

“Jihyo wants us all to meet her outside,” Tzuyu replied.

 

As soon as she saw Mina, Chaeyoung let go of Tzuyu’s hand. Chaeyoung didn’t want to give Mina the wrong idea by holding Tzuyu’s hand. Then again, friends hold hands all the time so what was the point. The whole group was waiting impatiently for Jihyo.

 

“What do you want from us now?” Jeongyeon sighed tugging on her backpack as Jihyo walked down the steps towards them. A million thoughts crossed Chaeyoung’s mind but she couldn’t imagine what Jihyo wanted from them today. It probably had to do with the musical.

 

“You guys won’t like it, maybe Tzuyu will,” Jihyo responded lowering her face.

 

“You like a boy don’t you?” Sana asked leaning on stairway rail. 

 

Chaeyoung looked at Tzuyu, she felt it was kind've rude to stereotype her or assume her sexuality. Then again that was hypocritical cause that’s what Chaeyoung had been doing as well. Yet, Tzuyu hasn’t spoken to anyone to her knowledge, of liking girls or boys for that matter. It was hard for to read Tzuyu’s expressions most of the time. 

 

Jihyo tried hiding her face in her coat. Momo pointed to Jihyo,” You LIKE a boy! Who is he anyway?”

 

Jihyo fiddled with her coat cuff,” That’s the problem, I don’t know his name.

 

“How can you even like someone if you don’t even know their name?” Tzuyu asked.

 

“Maybe you're too young to fully understand, she probably thinks he’s cute,” Mina answered.

 

“I’m not stupid, Mina,” Tzuyu groaned rolling her eyes.

 

“I didn’t say that, I was trying to answer your question. I didn’t mean to offend you,” Mina said Momo went over to grab Mina’s arm.

 

“There’s more to liking to someone than just what they look like. You have to get to know them, you have to know their heart,” Tzuyu said looking at the ground.

 

Chaeyoung was startled by the sudden conflict and hearing something she never expected from Tzuyu. She thought she was very close with the tall girl. It was like Tzuyu was hiding part of herself from Chaeyoung, from the rest of their friends. Now Tzuyu was slowly letting it out.

 

Nayeon chuckled,” Sounds like our little Tzuyu has a crush on someone.”

 

“This isn’t about me, it’s about Jihyo. How can we help?” Tzuyu questioned turning to Jihyo.

 

“I know he goes to the neighboring boy school, we could check if he’s there. You better not embarrass me!” Jihyo sternly said raising her finger at the group.

 

“You're no fun!” Sana whined rubbing her fingers on Dahyun’s hand.

 

“Our job is to embarrass you,” Jeongyeon laughed nudging Jihyo with her shoulder.

 

“Guys, we need to quit lagging around. He could’ve already left,” Dahyun said.

 

They started running to the school. In the lead was Sana and Dahyun skipping as they held hands. Chaeyoung watched as they went too fast and Sana fell face first in the grass. Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Nayeon we're walking together. Chaeyoung had noticed some unusual tension from the trio. She never thought to ask Jeongyeon at home. Jeongyeon was either busy with homework or playing video games. She didn’t want to pride into her half sister’s life or tell her about Mina. 

 

Chaeyoung looked around for any boys before Tzuyu grabbed her as the rest of group ducked behind the bushes.

 

“This is a waste of time,” Chaeyoung said before licking her lips.

 

“Why do you say that?” Mina asked turning to face Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung’s heart started beating faster and faster to the point where she thought it’d come out of her chest. Maybe the waste of time was the awkwardness of being just friends with Mina. She wish she was courageous enough to confess, but definitely not surrounded by their friends.

 

“It’s late and no one is coming out of the school,” Tzuyu answered pointing to the empty courtyard.

 

“I’m sorry I wasted all of your time,” Jihyo apologized as she turned around putting her hand on her forehead.

 

“Don’t say that,” Jeongyeon said grabbing Jihyo’s other arm. Chaeyeon furrowed her eyebrows looking at Nayeon’s change in expression before a smile reappeared on the older girl’s face.

 

Slowly they all went their separate ways as Tzuyu and Chaeyoung walked home together.

 

“That sure was interesting,” Tzuyu chuckled putting her hands in her coat pockets. Chaeyoung turned to look at Mina heading the other way. Tzuyu waved her hand in front of Chaeyoung’s face.

 

“Oh sorry, yeah it was,” Chaeyoung said. It seemed no matter how many times Mina and Chaeyoung’s paths crossed they always ended up separating. She wondered how she could make them intersect. How she could turn this infatuation into love.


	2. Smooth or Sweet

“You're in a tough spot aren't you?” Sana asked leaning on one of Momo’s pillows.

 

Momo slid down from her bed onto the floor,” She likes someone else.” Momo always felt depressed thinking about how Nayeon wanted Jeongyeon and not her. It made her feel bad for resenting Jeongyeon, who had been one of her first friends when she moved to Korea. She just felt it in her heart, and her whole body that Nayeon deserved better. She even deserved better than Momo, but she would try her hardest to be enough for Nayeon.

 

“That's the thing, you have to make her want you,” Sana explained reaching her hand out. Momo grabbed Sana’s hand and stood back up.

 

“How am I gonna do that?” Momo asked intently. 

 

“You make her jealous, duh!” Sana laughed throwing the pillow at Momo. Sana’s approach to things was so different to what Momo was used to. At least the advice was better than Mina’s. Which was to just give Nayeon time to fall for Momo.

 

“Like flirt with Jeongyeon? Wouldn't that just piss her off?” Momo questioned throwing the pillow back at Sana.

 

“Exactly!” Sana yelled catching the pillow.

 

 

That statement made Momo want to gag. She could barely talk to Jeongyeon now let alone flirt with her. Momo tilted her head,” You are making no sense right now.”

 

Sana patted the bed for Momo to sit back down,” How do you think I've had so many successful relationships.”

 

Momo sat down next to Sana,” Says the one who cheated on someone.”

 

Sana stood up in shock,” That was in middle school and it was with Mark. It was easy to make Eunha jealous with my boyfriend. But then I dumped him so we could really be together. Then we grew apart. Then I started crushing on Dahyun. And I made her jealous with you.”

 

“Wait so those kisses weren't cause you lost a bet?” Momo asked her jaw hanging down.

 

“Oh no, I made that up. See I'm that good!” Sana giggled into her hands.

 

“Do I have to kiss Jeongyeon then?” Momo gasped hiding herself with her blanket.

 

Sana went to take the blanket off as she sat back down on the bed,” You don't want Nayeon to literally kill you! Just flirt or at least look like that's what you're doing. Just enough so that Nayeon confronts you.”

 

“And then what do I do? Jump her?” Momo questioned rolling her eyes.

 

“You’ll just know in the moment,” Sana assured her.

 

“I think I finally get what you mean. And by that I hope I’ll know what to say to Nayeon before she gives me a black eye,” Momo said.

 

“See I give good advice. I mean it worked for me," Sana grinned at Momo. Momo hoped that it would work. The best thing that she could hope out of the situation was that Nayeon gave a reaction. This would just prove how far Momo would go to get close to Nayeon. She would do anything, really.

 

***

 

Chaeyoung sat in room highlighting her lines for Boq when she heard the front door slam from all the way downstairs. She looked onto her phone which said it was ten at night. Seoyeon and Seungyeon had moved out so it couldn’t be them this late. She knew Jeonghun was in his room. It had to be Jeongyeon, which was unusual since she hardly went out. 

 

Chaeyoung went to open her door and saw Jeongyeon coming up the stairs with her skateboard.”Just coming home on a school night?” Chaeyoung questioned.

 

Jeongyeon froze in the middle of the hallway,” I just went to the arcade with Somi.” Chaeyoung hadn’t heard that name in awhile. They had all been friends with Somi in middle school. And heck if Chaeyoung wanted to be honest, she was her first crush. After they graduated middle school, Somi was still in middle school and made new friends. Now it seemed like those “friends” had made new ones this year.

 

“I’m not mad at you. She’s your friend too,” Chaeyoung looked at Jeongyeon who was still stiff. Jeongyeon had been the only one who she told about Somi. Maybe because of the way that turned out she didn’t want to tell Jeongyeon about Mina. She didn’t want her sister to worry, yet she had to tell someone. Keeping it bottled inside of her was so hard. She was worried soon she’d blow up, in front of Mina.

 

“She invited all of us to her Halloween party this weekend. You think you’d be up to go?” Jeongyeon asked. 

 

Chaeyoung nodded,” It’s all in the past.”

 

Jeongyeon was about to go into her room before turning to Chaeyoung,” You didn’t just come out of your room to greet me, is there anything you want to talk about? I don’t want to pressure you.” That made Chaeyoung smile, she always felt blessed that no matter what she had a caring family. The two of them had been together practically their whole lives. Since their Dad was caught in affair after Chaeyoung was born, and Jeongyeon was just a baby. She had felt worried of being clingy to her sister like when she was younger, but Jeongyeon was always there for her.

 

“Actually I do. I think it’s time to finally talk about it to someone,” Chaeyoung said before they headed into Jeongyeon’s room. Chaeyoung looked around and everything was almost the same as the last time she was in here. Even the legos were all lined up.

 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Jeongyeon asked as she layed on her bed.

 

“I have a crush on Mina,” Chaeyoung whispered as she sat on the edge of bed.

 

“Not Tzuyu?” Jeongyeon asked tipping her head to one side.

 

“What makes you think that!?”Chaeyoung asked raising her voice defensively.

 

“You always spend so much time together, and the way Tzuyu looks at you,” Jeongyeon explained lifting up her finger.

 

“You spend time with Nayeon and you're not in love with her! And Tzuyu is probably straight and definitely wouldn’t like me if she wasn’t,” Chaeyoung said. Interestingly Jeongyeon’s face lowered when she uttered Nayeon’s name.

 

“Well I want you to be happy so I hope things go better for you with Mina,” Jeongyeon smiled as she ruffled Chaeyoung’s hair,” You can come to me with anything.”

 

 

Chaeyoung stood up by the doorway before she said,” You can come to me to talk about Jihyo.” She noticed how Jeongyeon licked her lips and looked at her sheets from hearing Jihyo’s name. Something was going on with the trio that Chaeyoung didn’t know about. She didn’t know if she even wanted to know. All she wanted was for Jeongyeon to be happy.The same thing her sister wanted for her.

 

***

 

Nayeon grabbed her folder from the slot and got into her spot in between Sejeong and Sinb. Singing was always a good way for Nayeon to relieve her stress. The only thing she had to think about was her breathing and the words. Everything else was scattered to the side as long as she was in choir. 

 

Ms.Taeyeon warmed them up before turning to Nayeon,” You got one of the leads, maybe you would like to show a little preview of the show.”

 

Nayeon tried covering her face in embarrassment,” Alright, what shall I sing?” Ms.Taeyeon was her favorite teacher and she didn't want to disappoint her. Everyone probably thought she was the teacher's pet, but she really respected Ms.Taeyeon.

 

“How about Popular!” Yeonjung shouted from the soprano section. Her response made Nayeon tense up a bit since Yeonjung was the one she shared her part with.

 

Ms.Taeyeon nodded and sat down on the piano getting ready to give Nayeon her cue to sing. Nayeon faced her fellow classmates and an anxious feeling cemented into her stomach. The knots pulling and tugging in her stomach as she took a quick glance at Jeongyeon.

 

It had started alright, every line Nayeon had gained more confidence. If you payed close attention you could see how her smile got bigger. But the inflation blew up when Nayeon’s voice cracked. She immediately covered her face not wanting to look at anyone. Gasps in the stands ringed in her ears. Nayeon wasn't thinking logically, all she thought was to run. Which she did all the way to the girl’s bathroom down the hall.

 

She didn't care if she got in trouble for leaving class. She just had to get out of there. She splashed water on her face,”Get it together!” 

 

It felt in all of Nayeon’s efforts to seem put together,that how ironic she is falling apart.She had to be a good role model for her younger sister, and have a good image for her family.Though cracking her voice was a stupid thing to make a big deal of. Making big deals out of nothing seemed to be something Nayeon did frequently. 

 

“Are you okay,Nayeon?” She heard a voice say.

 

Nayeon turned around to see Jihyo,”It's just embarrassing is all. Everyone expects so much from me, I don't want to let everyone down.”

 

Jihyo grabbed Nayeon’s shoulders,” You aren't letting anyone down. People make mistakes it's human nature. It was just practice anyhow, not the real thing.”

 

“I know but I-”

 

“You have a reputation and blah blah blah. Yeonjung was there and could probably hit those notes. Blah blah blah. You were nervous and you started too high that's why.” Jihyo said interrupting Nayeon.

 

Nayeon slowly smiled,” It was probably more embarrassing for me to run off like that.”

 

“Yeah now Jeongyeon will tease you for being a crybaby!” Jihyo laughed.

 

Nayeon slapped her arm,” See this why I'm upset.”

 

Jihyo pursed her lips,” Because of Jeongyeon? That girl embarrasses herself all of the time but I guess that's her charm. I was only joking, in fact she wanted to come. I told her to stay cause well y'know.”

 

How ironic for Jihyo to care about Nayeon’s feelings for Jeongyeon. When Jeongyeon had feelings for Jihyo. Talking to Jihyo about Jeongyeon made Nayeon less frustrated about the whole situation. Since she knew Jihyo wanted her two friends together.

 

“Thank you,” Nayeon said before giving Jihyo a hug.

 

“No problem, let's go back to class,” Jihyo suggested before grabbing Nayeon’s hand.

 

Nayeon wished she could be more like the younger girl. The natural confidence and warmness, that's probably why Jeongyeon liked her so much. While Nayeon was just a fake. They had known each other since childhood, maybe Jeongyeon could see right through her. Especially after today maybe everyone could.

 

***

 

“10 minutes break everyone, you guys are picking up the choreography up fast. Keep up the good work,” Ms. Amber said before grabbing her water bottle. Like with Ms. Suzy other teachers came to help and monitor their progress. Ms. Amber the dance teacher helped Sana teach the choreography.

 

Momo saw Sana come towards her and Mina. “Doing so well!” Sana grinned,” Have you tried making her jealous yet?”

 

“Making who jealous?” Mina asked furrowing her eyebrows,looking to Momo.

 

“Nayeon, duh!” Sana replied.

 

“Why didn't you listen to my advice with this ridiculous jealous thing. Nayeon doesn't get jealous. She makes other people jealous,” Mina said raising her voice as she tried not to look at Momo.

 

“I can't just sit and wait for Nayeon to fall for me. That's just not going to work. I have to do something!” Momo explained.

 

“Why not buy her flowers or something?” Mina questioned.

 

“What if she threw them away?” Momo asked back.

 

Mina rolled her eyes,” I’m not going to tell you what to do. Just do what you think is best and see what happens” Mina then goes to walk to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu who were studying their lines.

 

“What’s her problem?” Momo asked turning to look at Sana.

 

“Don't think about that now. We still have 7 minutes for you to enact the plan. So go!” Sana said moving her hands to shoo Momo away.

 

Momo turned to walk over to Jeongyeon. She felt her palms sweating, she didn’t even care for her like that. She guessed any type of flirting made her nervous. Fake or real.

 

“Oh hey Momo what’s up?” Jeongyeon said looking at the script. Momo saw all the highlighting and notes in the script. Seemed Jeongyeon was reviewing all the cues.

 

Momo put her hand to move the script,” I wanted to talk to you.”

 

Jeongyeon looked up and smirked at Momo,” Okay you’re talking to me.”

 

Momo giggled pointing at Jeongyeon,” You look cute when you do that.”

 

“When I do what?” Jeongyeon asked in shock.

 

“Everything.” Momo grinned before looking at the corner of her eye to see, Nayeon. Who looked like she was trying hard not to show emotion.

 

“You serious Hirai?” Jeongyeon questioned trying not to blush.

 

Momo couldn’t stop looking at Nayeon,” I have to go. I’ll talk to you later Jeong.” She thought making Nayeon jealous would make her feel powerful over the older girl. All it did was make her feel upset. Knowing that she made Nayeon feel even more insecure. Thinking now she had to compete with two people over Jeongyeon. Momo still wanted a reaction, a confrontation. Then maybe it’ll all be worth it. 

 

***

 

“This was a cute idea,” Jihyo said in her unicorn onesie.

 

“We can match, but also not,” Sana grinned putting her hood on. Chaeyoung was wearing the tiger onesie, which seemed a bit big. At least she didn't have to get a bigger size like Tzuyu and Jeongyeon.

 

“We have to take lots of pictures!” Nayeon shouted holding out her phone. The nine of them headed to Somi’s front door.

 

Somi immediately opened it without anyone knocking,” I’m so glad you all can make it.” Chaeyoung’s stomach sunk, for wearing a stupid minion costume she still looked good.

 

“Thank you for having us,” Jihyo said before the nine of them scattered around Somi’s house.

 

Somi grabbed Chaeyoung’s hood turning her around,” You look so cute little tiger!”

 

Chaeyoung put the hood on,” Roar!” Which made Somi laugh. They hadn't talked in almost a year. It was mostly Chaeyoung’s fault. She thought ignoring her would help her move on which it did. Her laugh doesn't have the same intoxicated feeling it once did. Chaeyoung did the impossible, she got over a straight girl.

 

Chaeyoung eventually went to hang with her sister and some of their friends.

 

Jeongyeon tapped Chaeyoung’s shoulder,”This is your chance.”

 

“What’re you talking about?” Chaeyoung asked furrowing her brows,” I think you've had too much candy.”

 

“BamBam is trying to flirt with Mina, go save her. Be the hero!” Jeongyeon explained pointing to where Mina was standing uncomfortably against the wall.

 

Chaeyoung bit her lip,” Wish me luck!”

 

“You don't need luck,” Jeongyeon said before pushing Chaeyoung in Mina’s direction.

 

Chaeyoung put her hood on hoping it will give her the tiger’s strength. She knew BamBam had a thing for Mina, but then again he has a thing for anything that breathes. Mina is too good for him and too gentle and soft. He would end up breaking her. If she even spoke to him that is.Mina turned to look at her. Her eyes told Chaeyoung “help me”. 

 

“Come on one date,” BamBam begged as he was inches away from Mina’s face.

 

“Leave her alone!” Chaeyoung shouted pushing BamBam.

 

“Let the girl speak,” Bam Bam gestured to Mina.

 

“She doesn't want to speak to you, just stop before you make a bigger fool of yourself than you already are. You don't want me to bam bam you in the face,” Chaeyoung replied. This was the most powerful she felt in her life. Usually Jeongyeon or Nayeon or Jihyo were the loud ones standing up for their friends. Now it was time to do what was right for Mina. She deserved it.

 

“BamBam lets go get some punch,” Jackson said grabbing BamBam’s shoulder before both boys left.

 

Mina turned to Chaeyoung,” Thank you so much.”

 

Chaeyoung grinned,” Don’t sweat it. Wanna dance together?”

 

Mina grabbed Chaeyoung’s hand while smiling,” Okay.”

 

Mina looked adorable in her penguin onesie. Even while dancing all Chaeyoung could focus on was Mina. She was enamored by every little thing she did. She seemed so carefree, and wild when she danced. Rarely did she see this side of the older girl. Seeing her gummy smile, Chaeyoung knew that Mina was genuinely happy. 

 

Suddenly, the music shifted to a slow song. Chaeyoung didn't know what to do, and felt awkward. Mina grabbed Chaeyoung’s arms and put them on her neck. Mina put her arms around Chaeyoung’s waist which sent shivers down her spine. Chaeyoung put her head down on Mina’s shoulder. In all of her short life she had never felt more comfortable than in Mina’s arms. Her eyes moved to see Tzuyu sitting by herself. 

 

“the way Tzuyu looks at you”

 

Jeongyeon’s voice echoed in Chaeyoung’s mind. For a split second she thought Tzuyu was glaring at Mina. It could've just been her imagination. Now Tzuyu’s head was lowered and she was wearing her hood. She saw her sister go up to Tzuyu. Nayeon and Jihyo were dancing together. She was glad her sister was there for their friend. 

 

Still, she wondered if maybe her sister was right. Now she liked Mina and for once she knew that a girl she liked also liked girls. It felt like more of a chance. A good shot that she could truly be happy with someone. Watching the way Mina looked at her, it could be very soon.

 

***

 

Nayeon couldn’t stop looking at Momo and Jeongyeon at rehearsals. It was revolting watching Momo seemingly flirt with her. But she couldn’t stop. It was almost like something was off that she had to figure out.

 

Nayeon is a good observationalist. That’s how she became such a great actress, from watching other people and learning from them.

 

The whole Momo going over to Jeongyeon during breaks had been going on for a week and still she couldn’t pinpoint it. Did Momo genuinely have a crush on Jeongyeon? Or is it just how Momo is just a flirty person like Sana? What other options could there be?

 

She watched as Momo hit Jeongyeon playfully. It meant something more than the friendly teasing when Jeongyeon did it to her. She felt Momo’s karma was the fact that Jeongyeon was more interested in Jihyo. That fact made Nayeon less upset for once. Today, she was feeling generous. Maybe she should let her friend know.

 

After rehearsal Nayeon grabbed Momo’s arm,” Can we talk?”

 

Weirdly enough Momo’s face light up,” Sure.”

 

Nayeon and Momo sat down backstage before Nayeon initiated the conversation,” I see you’ve been talking to Jeongyeon a lot recently.”

 

Momo chuckled,” So? She’s my friend, is it illegal?”

 

Nayeon’s jaw dropped,” Way to get defensive so fast. Just know that you're flirtations are all for nothing.” Something was definitely odd for Momo to act in this way.

 

“She likes Jihyo, I know,” Momo replied. If Momo knew then why didn’t she give up and move on. Yet she kept going to Jeongyeon like some lost puppy. Jeongyeon must’ve thought she was some fool. Maybe besides the fear of rejection, she didn’t want Jeongyeon to know because Jeongyeon would think she was stupid. How dumb to keep the hope for someone who will never like you back. Yet she was hypocritical still.

 

“Then why do it? You think one day she’ll just return your affections?” Nayeon asked.

 

“I don’t have a crush on Jeongyeon.”

 

“Then why are you flirting with her? Trying to be Sana 2.0?”

 

“No. You must really like Jeongyeon a lot though to be this protective.”

 

Nayeon scrunched up her face,” Why are you doing this? To upset me?”

 

“Something like that,” Momo said before standing up and leaving.

 

Nayeon still sitting, more confused than when this conversation started. Why would Momo want to upset her? Was this some stupid prank? She wondered what that blonde was thinking. Part of her was also scared to wonder what it could be. If she analyzed the conversation then maybe she’d fit the puzzle.

 

Even for someone who didn’t even like Jeongyeon, she looked so natural flirting with her. Possible she had no nerves because of that. She envied that. Most of the time Nayeon didn’t have the courage to compliment Jeongyeon, let alone try and flirt with her. 

 

“You're still here too?” Jeongyeon asked walking towards Nayeon.

 

“Guess so, I was talking with Momo,” Nayeon said looking up at Jeongyeon. The short haired girl could dress lazily and still look effortlessly beautiful. Whenever Nayeon tried, she just looked like a mess.

 

Jeongyeon held out her hand for Nayeon,” About what?”

 

“Oh nothing much. Wanna walk home together?” Nayeon said grabbing her hand and standing up.

 

“Let’s race out of school, the loser has to buy the winner snacks!” Jeongyeon shouted before running out. Nayeon just smiled before running after her.

 

 

It was good being friends with the younger girl. They had been for so long, since they started school. Nayeon just wanted a little more. She felt a bit selfish like wasn’t this enough? But couldn’t she just have everything from her everything? Love wasn’t that simple or simple at all. It was complicated and hard. Like she could buy Jeongyeon all the snacks in the world. She knew that would never be enough. That’s not the way it works.


	3. Taking Action

It was already winter, yet the sun was shining. Was it nature or was it because Mina was with her? Chaeyoung knew it wasn't the second one, but it felt like it.Even wearing their coats it felt like it was spring. Mina’s smile could make flowers blossom. 

 

Chaeyoung feels Mina’s cold hand slip into hers. Now instead of shocked feeling, Chaeyoung feels content when they touch. They've been spending more time together since Somi’s party. She remembers last week Mina dancing around Chaeyoung’s room. She was showing Mina new music. She loved seeing Mina in a strong kind of vulnerable way when she danced. So elegant and controlled yet free and spontaneous.

 

Being comfortable with Mina was a good thing. Getting encouragement from Jeongyeon, she felt confident on asking Mina out.

 

“I drew you a picture I don't know if it's any good,” Chaeyoung said letting go of Mina’s hand. She reached to get the piece of paper out of her coat and handed it to Mina.

 

“It's me! You’re so good Chae,” Mina smiled before reading the note,” Will you go out with me?”

 

Chaeyoung grinned,”So?” She was always so ashamed of her drawing skills and worked really hard on drawing Mina. 

 

Mina’s expression changed,” I've really liked hanging out with you but I thought that's all we were doing, hanging out.”

 

“Oh,” Chaeyoung’s face lowered, all her dreams crushed.

 

“It's not I, that I would never. It's just I-I like someone else,” Mina said licking her bottom lip.

 

“Of course you do,” Chaeyoung chuckled. Even if she knew Mina liked girls it didn't guarantee Mina liking her back. It was all too good to be true like last year.

 

“You don't understand. She's like well I can't describe it. I've known her so long it's like she's a part of me,” Mina explained. Chaeyoung knew she was talking about Momo. All she knew was they both moved here from Japan at the same time.

 

“Make me understand,” Chaeyoung replied looking at Mina’s surprised expression. No matter what she still and would always care about Mina.

 

“We were neighbors and our parents are very close. She was there with me for my first dance class, first day at school, everything. In middle school, Momo’s dad got a job offer here. When she told me she had to move, I was devastated. I begged my parents to move as well. It's taken me till about two years ago to realize she means more to me then just a best friend. I've probably been in love with her for my whole life without knowing.I know it's hard to believe,but I understand how you're feeling right now. She likes Nayeon,” Mina said before grabbing Chaeyoung’s hand again.

 

“Then you've never thought of anyone besides Momo?” Chaeyoung asked.

 

“I want to get over her, but I don't want to take advantage of you.”

 

“It's time for someone to want to do things for you. We can take it slow. I'd do anything,Mina.”

 

“That's what I'm afraid of.” In the awkward silence suddenly Mina wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung. Without words she knew Mina had agreed. They would get through this together. 

 

***

 

With everything going on she was still wondering what Momo’s motive was. Flirting with Jeongyeon even when she didn't like her. Why?

 

Jeongyeon wouldn't know, she probably thought Momo was joking around anyway. The obvious people to ask first would be Mina and Sana. Her two closest friends, yet Sana was more mischievous than Mina.

 

Nayeon managed to snag a break during rehearsal since Yeonjung had to go over stuff as well. It always seemed like Jeongyeon paid more attention to Yeonjung doing Glinda than when she did it. She shook her head, she had to focus on the task at hand. 

 

She found Sana and Dahyun eating candy backstage. Since they were going over blocking, Dahyun wasn't needed on the piano. Sana always seemed to disappear when Dahyun got a break.

 

“Look our lollipops touched!” Sana gleamed holding a red lollipop in a shape of a heart.

 

“Now it has your germs,” Dahyun whined staring at the lollipop.

 

“It's like a French kiss, but not a French kiss,” Sana said before putting the lollipop back in her mouth.

 

Nayeon stepped out in front of the couple,” Sana can I talk to you?”

 

Sana laughed,” You're talking to me right now!” Nayeon groaned looking to Dahyun.

 

“Should I go?” Dahyun asked.

 

Sana wrapped her arms around Dahyun,” Don’t go silly.”

 

“I don't want to get in what seems like a private conversation,” Dahyun said getting out of her girlfriend’s clutches.

 

Sana went to kiss Dahyun before she walked away. Even though they had been dating for a year, they still seemed to be in the honeymoon phase.

 

“What is it Nayeon?” Sana asked sitting back down, continuing to suck on the lollipop.

 

“Do you know why Momo was flirting with Jeongyeon? Don't say because she likes her because I know that's not true.”

 

“I can't tell you.”

 

“Why not?” 

 

“I promised Momo.”

 

“One promise you haven't broken.”

 

“I can keep a secret!” 

 

Nayeon rolled her eyes,” Like when you told everyone that Momo wet the bed in middle school.”

 

Sana gestures zipping her lips and crossed her arms after. Nayeon realized this was a lost cause. She was going to have to figure it out by herself or wait until Momo was ready to tell her.

 

It was so frustrating, what could it be? What could Momo hide from her? Maybe Momo likes someone who likes Jeongyeon. She knew Bona also likes Jeongyeon. Maybe that's why she did it. Then again, she had never seen any interaction between Momo and Bona. It couldn’t be her.

 

If it was someone who like Jeongyeon. It could be Nayeon. She ran her hands through her long dark brown hair, trying to get her thoughts together. Why would Momo even like her? Did she even like Nayeon or did she just like the idea of her? Did Nayeon’s act make Momo fall for her? 

 

She had other things to focus on besides Momo. Thinking of the musical, everything faded away.

 

***

 

Momo wanted to slap herself on the face. She wondered why she had even listened to Sana in the first place.She didn't admit the truth to Nayeon, because she knew she'd end up looking like a bigger idiot than she already was.

Those thoughts distracted her from walking to class with Mina. For the past month it felt like they were being pushed apart. Momo didn't understand why everything was so tense. Mina looked the same but in the way she looked at Momo it was like it all changed.

 

Bambam ran to Mina,” I wanted to give you my sincerest apology to you about what happened at Somi’s party. Mark dared me to drink all these weird stuff. And then I was just a mess. I didn't know that you’re dating Chaeyoung either.” Momo turned to look at Mina. She felt hurt, she didn't even know Mina liked Chaeyoung. Let alone they were dating. Had she really been so blind for Nayeon she forgot about her best friend?

 

“We weren't dating then,but it's okay. Your apology means a lot to me. Don't listen to Mark ever again,” Mina said before Bambam ran to Jinyoung.

 

“When did you start dating Chaeyoung?”

 

“So you finally care about someone other than, Nayeon?” She couldn't remember ever seeing this side of Mina. Almost aggressive and angry. Momo was clueless as to what caused this. But it hurt very deep in her heart.

 

She stood paralyzed in hallway as Mina kept walking. Jihyo waved her hand in front of Momo’s face,” Are you okay?”

 

“No, I don't think so.”

 

“I normally don't do this, but seeing this is a friend emergency. How about we skip class!”  
Momo’s jaw dropped hearing that coming from Miss Goody Two Shoes.

 

The pair quietly walked into the bathroom. It was empty, so they could talk without interruption. Momo could already feel Jihyo’s lecture. She told her everything, about Nayeon, Sana’s plan, and what going on with Mina.

 

“Sana’s advice only works for Sana.”

 

“I guess I know that now, what do I do know? I was so stupid she'll probably say no!”

 

“Be nice to her, Nayeon loves compliments. You should probably talk to Mina to get everything straightened out.”

 

“Thank you Jihyo.”

 

“It's no problem.” Momo loved how selfless and caring Jihyo was. She could see why Jeongyeon fell for her.

 

She would do anything to win Nayeon, well now anything reasonable. She didn't want just a reaction anymore. She wanted Nayeon to look at her the way she looked at Jeongyeon. And smile with her bunny teeth. She dreamed big and hoped that the fall this time wouldn't be as hard as her last failure.

 

***

 

“See you later,” Mina said smiling before reaching down to give Chaeyoung a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Walk home with me after rehearsal?” Chaeyoung asked holding Mina’s hand. Mina nodded as she walked slowly. Their hands slowly releasing as they parted.

 

Chaeyoung turned around to see Tzuyu who looked angry.Chaeyoung didn't know what was scarier, Tzuyu visibly upset or looking at her with no emotion. She had been ditching Tzuyu to hangout with Mina. 

 

“Hello stranger,” Tzuyu said.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I know. Doesn't solve anything though.”

 

“What then?”

 

“You didn't just stop hanging out with me. You never even told me you liked Mina. Much to my surprise when I had to find out from your sister that you were dating.”

 

Chaeyoung moves them away from the middle of the hallway,” I only told Jeongyeon, I didn't know how to tell you.”

 

“I thought we’re best friends.”

 

“I could barely tell Jeongyeon about it.”

 

“It just hurts a lot, and it isn't even because you didn't tell me. You know don't you?” Tzuyu asked fiddling with her backpack strap.

 

“Know what?”

 

Tzuyu licked her lips,” If we're being honest I like you Chaeyoung.Like how you like Mina. I don't want to lie about it anymore. I know you're with her, but I wanted you to know.” 

 

The news made Chaeyoung’s heart drop to her stomach. The whole time her sister was right. She felt dumb for not knowing. How could she? She'd known Tzuyu for years,yet she was still a mystery to her. A puzzle that she left to a new puzzle. One where the pieces were smaller and easier to put together. 

 

“I'm sorry,” Chaeyoung replied not knowing what to say.

 

Tzuyu closed her eyes and breathed in,” You don’t have to apologize for not returning my feelings.”

 

“You were right, it's like we don't even know each other.”

 

Tzuyu said before the bell rang,” What do you mean?”

 

“I didn't tell you about Mina, and you didn't confess to me beforehand.”

 

“Would you have said yes to go out with me?If you weren't with Mina?” Tzuyu asked staring right into Chaeyoung’s eyes.

 

All thoughts that Tzuyu liked her always were thrown out of her head. Tzuyu was obviously   
attractive and had a good personality. She may have accidently dreamt about kissing her. That was before Mina. It was right after Somi, and Chaeyoung didn't want to get in that kind of a mess again. “ Yeah I would.”

 

Tzuyu gave a sad smile,” It’s selfish, but I just wanted to know. We should probably go to class.”

 

“It's okay.”

 

They exchange awkward goodbyes before going their separate ways. Chaeyoung wondered if she had to tell Mina what happened. Is that proper dating etiquette? She never dated anyone before. Maybe Jeongyeon would know. She still felt bad for Tzuyu. It was almost like last year with Somi, but worse. With Somi, Chaeyoung never had a chance. Right then and there she told Tzuyu that she did.

 

***

 

Nayeon was studying in her room when she heard a knock on her door,” Come in!”

 

One of the maids walked in,” I printed another email from your father. I think he would really like to hear from you.”

 

Nayeon shifted in her bed,” Anything from my mother or sister?” Her parents separation was a shock for her last year. Now they were too busy to even sign divorce papers.

 

The maid lowered her head,” I’m afraid not Miss. I bet she'd write to you or call if you reach out to her. Before that you really should write to your father or at least read his emails. He wanted you to come with him.” 

 

Nayeon had wanted to stay to be near her friends, to be near Jeongyeon. Her sister chose to move with their mother to god knows where. While her father was always gone on business. She didn't want to go moving around. She felt bad for not keeping in touch with her dad, he was probably lonely. Just as lonely as Nayeon felt in this big house. She didn't know what to write to him. She didn't want to read his letters because she wanted to pretend he was happy.

 

“I will,” Nayeon said grabbing the letter. The maid left before tears streamed down Nayeon’s face. 

 

Dear Nayeon,

 

How are you? Eating well I hope. Have you heard from your mother or sister?

 

Work is busy and tiring. But I'm eating well. Right now, we are in London. Let me know if you want anything here.

 

I miss you a lot, Nayeon. I would love to hear from you. I love you.

 

Dad

 

Nayeon held the letter to her heart as she cried. She missed her father so much, it was nice to know at least someone missed her. That someone could miss her. Someone would love to hear from her. Nayeon quickly typed her response on her laptop. 

 

She had stopped crying before one of the maids came in again. “Jeongyeon is at the door, would you like me to let her in?”

 

Nayeon nodded, as the maid left to let Jeongyeon in. She hadn't heard the door, she must've still been drowned in her own thoughts. 

 

Jeongyeon came in slowly as she took off her baseball cap and smoothed out her short blonde   
hair,” It’s just you here?”

 

Nayeon hadn't really told anyone what was going on at home, part of the act. It wasn't like anyone asked. They always went somewhere else or if anyone's house it'd be Jihyo’s. “Yes”

 

“How long have they been gone? Some business trip.” Jeongyeon asked as she walked around the room looking at Nayeon’s stuff. She hasn't realized how long it was since the last time Jeongyeon was here. Almost the same amount of time they'd all been gone, a year.

 

“Why are you here anyway? Was Jihyo busy, so you had to come here?” Nayeon asked as she tilted her head.

 

“Um…yeah,” Jeongyeon answered quietly.

 

There was silence for a awhile of just them staring at each other not knowing what to say. “It's been about a year.”

 

“You've been all alone this whole time and you haven't said anything? Are you okay? You would have loved extra attention.”

 

“Yeah I’m used to it now” Nayeon could feel Jeongyeon’s guilt radiating to her. All those times Jeongyeon paid attention to Jihyo and not her.

 

“Well it's not a school night, what if I stay here! It can be just like the old days, I can sleep in your bed.” 

 

Nayeon’s face lowered,” I think you should go home.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” Nayeon knew she would lose herself if she felt Jeongyeon’s body brush against hers in bed. That'd she do something stupid. But as Jeongyeon leaves she feels like she already has. She starts to cry again. No matter what she does, she always ends up getting hurt.

 

***

 

“I’m just glad to be able to talk about it. It was so hard keeping it in,” Tzuyu said.

 

Momo put her hand on Tzuyu’s shoulder,” We’re all here for you, even Mina. Just focus on school and the musical.”

 

“I hope I didn't upset her,” Tzuyu points to Mina who was glaring at the pair.

 

“She’s just mad at me, not you. You worry too much!” Momo replied patting Tzuyu’s head.

 

Ever since Mina found out about the plan she acted so cold to Momo. Even Sana sometimes as well. Momo couldn't think of why. Maybe she was disappointed in what they were doing. That for the first time, Momo went against Mina’s wishes. She should probably talk to her but she was too scared.

 

“Momo can we walk around for a bit?” Sana asked after tapping on Momo’s shoulder.

 

“I'll go to Jihyo, it's fine,” Tzuyu said before walking to where Jihyo was going over cues.

 

Momo and Sana started walking backstage. “So here's the thing,” Sana said stopping to look at Momo,” Something happened awhile ago and then I forgot, but I just remembered.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nayeon was asking me about why you were all over Jeongyeon even though you didn't want the goods. You should probably talk to her before she asks Mina.”

 

“Oh sh*t what do I do?” 

 

“Well-”

 

Momo put her hand up interrupting Sana,” I don't need anymore of your advice.” Then Momo went to go find Nayeon.

 

She could see that Nayeon was about to approach Mina, who was busy talking with Chaeyoung. If Nayeon talked to Mina, she didn’t know what the outcome would be and that scared her more than anything. 

 

She gently grabbed the older girl’s sleeve of her sweater,” Nayeon come with me!” In the corner of her eye she could see Mina looking at them. It was weird, she looked almost sad.

 

When they were far enough backstage they stopped. “Are you going to tell me what the heck you’re doing?” Nayeon shouted as she shook out of Momo’s grasp.

 

The guilt was suffocating Momo, like Nayeon was choking her. She always kept telling herself that she wanted a reaction. She knew she’d piss her off but experiencing her wrath first hand was not what she planned on.

 

“I wanted to make my crush jealous,” Momo answered. 

 

“And who was that? Was I just in the crosshairs?”

 

“Bona.”

 

“Liar!”

 

Momo cocked her head to the side,” How am I a liar?”

 

Nayeon pursed her lips,” I’ve never seen you talk to Bona, let alone make it seem that you like her.”

 

“Well why would you pay so much close attention to who I talk to?”

 

“Just tell me the truth.”

 

“I am.”

 

“All you’re showing me is you’re too scared to tell me.”

 

Momo sighed heavily,” It’s stupid really.”

 

Nayeon inched closer, putting her hand on Momo’s shoulder,” It probably is but I still want to know.”

 

“Do you really, Nayeon?” Momo said looking straight into Nayeon’s eyes. It scared her even more to know that Nayeon could sense her fear. She was so close could she feel her heart race?

 

“Enough, Momo! Can you just show me something real?” Nayeon grumbled.

 

Momo didn’t know what got into her. She let her body take over not even thinking. Then she thought she was dreaming because she could feel Nayeon’s soft lips on hers. Momo put her arms around Nayeon’s neck. It was an amazing sensation of pure emotion, of not thinking of just doing. Of Momo finally being brave for once.

 

Then, she felt what could be teardrops on Nayeon’s lips. Momo let go to see Nayeon crying. She tried to wipe the tears off of Nayeon’s face. Before she could ask what was wrong, what she probably did wrong. Nayeon leaned in and was kissing her right back. The tears made it more savoury than before, it felt lustful. Nayeon put her hands on Momo’s cheeks. Momo wished she could stay in this moment forever. Not wanting it to stop to hear something that could break her heart.


	4. I Got This

“Enough, Momo! Can you just show me something real?” Nayeon grumbled.

 

Momo reached her hand under Nayeon’s jaw. Then leaned in putting her lips on the older girl’s. Nayeon would lying if she hadn't wished that she was kissing Jeongyeon instead. She wanted to imagine that she was kissing Jeongyeon. Yet she could feel Momo’s long blonde hair as she put her hand on Momo’s shoulder. 

 

The thing that freaked her out wasn't that Momo kissed her. Sure it was a little shocking that she would make that kind of move. She had already figured she could've been Momo’s crush. What really shocked her was that she was enjoying it.

 

The way Momo’s lips tasted brushed against hers. The feelings of lust she got from kissing her. All of her emotions were in overdrive. Then, she felt tears streaming down her face.

 

Momo let go, her face plastered in confusion. She tried to wipe Nayeon’s tears. Before Momo could speak, Nayeon leaned back in to kiss her.

 

Nayeon didn't know exactly what she was doing. She didn't want to take advantage of Momo. She let go and started wiping her tears. 

 

“Was that real enough for you?” Momo asked proudly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Nayeon said before turning to walk away,” I don’t want to take anymore advantage of you than I already have.”

 

Momo grabbed Nayeon’s wrist,” What are you talking about?”

 

Nayeon faced Momo trying to get her wrist out of Momo’s grasp,” It’s obvious, Hirai.”

 

“You mean about Jeongyeon?” 

 

“Yeah,” Nayeon nodded.

 

“I know you like her I just thought-”

 

“That you could change my mind!”

 

“No.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“That you would give me a chance.” 

 

Nayeon’s eyebrows quirked up in confusion,” What about-”

 

“I can accept that you like her. I just want you to give me a chance. I want to make you happy. Going after Jeongyeon has left you so sad,” Momo said rubbing her fingers on Nayeon’s cheek.

 

Nayeon turns her head,” How would you know?”

 

“For a split moment when she looks at Jihyo, you look like you’ll cry. Then I’d blink and you’d be laughing.” Was the glass shell, Nayeon had put to hide herself cracking? Or had it always been cracked.

 

“Still,we have known each other since middle school, yet there’s so much you don’t know.”

 

 

“Then tell me, tell me everything.” Nayeon looked into Momo’s big brown eyes, Momo looked at her like she was the most interesting person in the universe.

 

“Wait, Momo shouldn’t we go back? I don’t want to get in trouble.”

 

“Can we make a deal, first?”

 

“Alright, what?”

 

“Go out with me for two months, think of it as a test run. We can stop whenever you want to.”

 

“Can I think about it?”

 

“Of course.”

 

People would say they’re a match made in heaven. Both just as stubborn to get what their hearts desire. Nayeon admired Momo for that. She admired her for a lot of other things too. They were close enough to be good friends. Before today she hadn’t remembered if they had ever really been alone together before. 

 

Nayeon hoped no matter what she decided that they could create moments together, just the two of them.

 

***

 

Afterwards, Momo went to find Sana. Who was talking to Tzuyu. Sana must've been giving her direction on Tzuyu’s role of Nessarose. Yet, as Momo inched closer she realized how the subject was on Tzuyu’s crush on Chaeyoung.

 

“You better not be giving poor Tzuyu awful advice,” Momo shouted, surprising the two other girls.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Tzuyu asked intently looking at Sana.

 

“Tzuyu is too smart to use my advice. I'm trying to be a better listener!” Sana explained.

 

Momo questioned,” How's that going for you?”

 

“What?” Sana blinked after looking in a haze.

 

“Well it doesn't matter if she listens or not. I just need to get out my pent up emotions,” Tzuyu said.

 

“Hear that?” Momo said punching Sana’s shoulder softly.

 

“What? Sorry, I was thinking of Dahyun,” Sana scrunched up her nose,” she's just so darn cute!”

 

“Guess that answers my question,” Momo sighed looking to Tzuyu.

 

 

“Momo you should go talk to Mina and patch things up!” Sana said raising the pitch of her voice.

 

Momo looked at Sana back to Tzuyu, who nodded in agreement. Momo felt bad leaving Tzuyu to be alone with Sana. Tzuyu was smarter than her, so she was fine. 

 

Even more scary than kissing Nayeon was trying to talk to Mina. Now she finally understood why everyone thought Mina could be intimidating. At least in their entire lives of knowing each other this is the first time she's gotten on Mina's bad side. Hoped that it would be the last time.

 

Mina was all alone waiting for them to run, Dancing through life. “I wanted to apologize,” Momo said tapping on Mina’s shoulder.

 

Mina turned around crossing her arms,” Go on.”

 

“You were right, you're always right. For once I didn't want to listen to you, but I should've. Hopefully things will really take off with me and Nayeon.”

 

“So I take it you did something nice for Nayeon?”

 

“Sort of.”

 

“Well apology accepted. I hope things go well with Nayeon.”

 

“Since I could be with Nayeon and you're already with Chaeyoung. Maybe we could go out together, like a double date!”

 

Mina looked down licking her lips,” I’ll have to talk to Chaeyoung about it.”

 

“I'm glad we can get back on the right track. You mean a lot to me, Mina. Our friendship means a lot to me.”

 

Momo noticed Mina tighten her jaw before she said,” I feel the same way.”

 

She knew Mina her whole life, but she felt especially now there were a lot of things she didn't know. Starting with the whole Chaeyoung thing and even now Mina seemed a bit off. Would being able to be with Nayeon, make all the time she ignored Mina worth it? Momo hoped to figure it all out. Because if it didn't she was going to do everything in her power to make it up to Mina. Nayeon and Mina mean so much to her. She had to be good to both of them.

 

***

 

“How about we go to the bookshop over,” Mina pointed to the right,” It’s the closest one.”

 

 

“It’s also the one where Seola and Soobin go to makeout,” Chaeyoung explained crossing her arms.

 

“Every time you go there, they’re making out?” Mina asked in disbelief.

 

“Yeah it’s super awkward, it's kind’ve their thing I guess. When they take breaks from studying.”

 

“Ignore them, shouldn’t you be paying more attention to me anyway?”

 

Chaeyoung smiled slyly before grabbing Mina’s hand, as they made their way to the bookstore. Dating Mina was like everything Chaeyoung had ever wanted coming true. She thought the gay gods blessed her after everything that happened with Somi. 

 

In the bookshop she tapped Mina’s shoulder,” Don’t go near the mystery section.”

 

“Is that where they do it? How ironic, they aren’t mysterious at all.”

 

Chaeyoung and Mina looked around for books. It was hard for Chaeyoung to be focused on looking though, she kept stealing glances at Mina. It got to the point where Chaeyoung had to pull out her phone to take photos of her.

 

“Are you gonna post those?” Mina asked in shock of realizing what Chaeyoung was doing.

 

“Only if you want me to.”

 

 

“Why are you taking pictures of me? Am I not only your girlfriend but your muse?” 

 

Chaeyoung wanted to answer her with a kiss. But Mina had said they were going slow. The closest thing was cheek kisses, she was too scared to upset Mina. “I guess so.”

 

“You're my tiger, if anyone messes with me you go and stand up for me. You've been through so much in your short life, yet you're so strong. I really like that.” 

 

Chaeyoung figured that Mina was referring to the mess of her family. “Thank you, I like a lot of things about you too.”

 

“Like what? Besides physical appearance,” Mina asked as she put a book back on the shelf.

 

 

“I like how you're so smart. You get some of the best grades out of all of our friends. I like your calmness, and the way you laugh. How polite and charming your personality is. Lots of things.” She noticed while talking Mina started blushing.

 

They held hands walking back to Mina’s house. Chaeyoung didn't want to let it go. Even though Mina was still with her, she already missed her.

 

Mina pointed to her house with her other hand,” This is my stop.”

 

“Goodbye Mina, I'll text you when I get home.”

 

“Goodbye Chae,” Mina said before giving Chaeyoung a peck on the lips. Chaeyoung put her fingers up to her lips in shock. While Mina giddily ran into her house. 

 

It was good that Mina had made a move. Chaeyoung figured that was Mina’s plan along. That it was Mina who controlled the speed of the relationship, that way Chaeyoung wouldn't do something wrong.

 

She was still in shock and in disbelief of the kiss. All those nights dreaming of Mina's lips. And now it was an actual reality. Just as sweet as a cup of ice cream.

 

*** 

 

“Do you know why we're here?” Jihyo asked looking directly in Nayeon’s eyes. Jeongyeon invited the two of them to go one of the few diners in the city. Nayeon did like french fries, not as much as Momo like jokbal though.

 

Nayeon turned to Jeongyeon sitting next to her in the booth,” To hangout.”

 

“Well there is that, but Jeongyeon wanted to call an emergency meeting for the original trio. Is there something I should know, Nayeon.”

 

Nayeon twirled the straw in her strawberry milkshake,” My parents haven't been home in a year, is that what you want to hear from me? Jeongyeon probably already told you.”

 

Nayeon noticed a shift in her two friends. She didn't mean to have an attitude with them, she just knew exactly what Jeongyeon did. What she always does. Goes running to Jihyo.

 

“I’m sorry, Nayeon. I wish you had talked to us about it, but I understand your reasoning.”

 

Jeongyeon dropped her french fry on her plate,” What reasoning?”

 

“She didn't want to worry anyone.”

 

“Not telling us, made me even more worried.”

 

Nayeon sipped her milkshake before she said,” Jihyo is right, I wanted to make sure everything was normal. I didn't want you to make a fuss. I have been talking to my dad though. We send emails back and forth. On the weekends he calls me. It's nice to hear his voice.”

 

“Have you heard anything from your sister or mom?” Jihyo asked holding up her half eaten cheeseburger.

 

“No, but I still see Seoyeon’s snapchat story, but she won't reply to my texts or anything. I remember right before my mom left, she and dad were fighting downstairs. Seoyeon was dragging her suitcase and told me I was a traitor. I don't know if that has anything to do with it. I can't reach any of them,” Nayeon said as her eyes started to well up.

 

Nayeon felt Jeongyeon’s hand rub up and down on her back. That just made the tears roll down her face. The shell she made to protect herself was falling apart and she couldn't do anything. Perhaps make another one.

 

Jihyo reached her hand out to Nayeon from across the table,” We’re on your side.”

 

“We’ll always be on your side,”Jeongyeon said which made Nayeon smile.

 

She remembered looking through the old photo albums a couple days ago. Pictures of Nayeon dressed as a bride forcing a long haired Jeongyeon to be the groom. Even back then Nayeon was a fool.

 

She cared for both of them so much, but Momo was right. Jeongyeon was one heartache she didn't need right now. Momo seemed hellbent on making her happy. That's all Nayeon wanted, to be happy.

 

When she got back home she texted Momo a one word response “yes”.

 

***

 

Momo couldn't stop smiling. She had tried but to no avail. She was just so happy. She wondered if she had ever been more happy before. Childhood memories with Mina flicker in her head. Sure those are amazing moments they had shared in time but nothing compared to how she felt at that exact moment.

 

 

Hana was already off on winter break and at home. She must've noticed how giddy Momo was at dinner. Momo was still standing in a daze in the dining room.

 

 

“Momo?” Hana shouted. Momo turned around to see her picking up a dirty plate.

 

 

“Do you need help?” Momo asked.

 

 

“It's the last of it, what's up with you?”

 

“She said yes.”

 

“What?”

 

Momo held up her phone, yet her sister still looked confused. “Look at the caller ID, Nayeon said yes to going out with me!”

 

Hana’s eyes gleamed,” You didn't even ask me for advice, looks like you didn't even need it.”

 

“I didn't want to bother you. You're probably busy being a college girl,” Momo explained.

 

Hana put the plate back on the table,”That doesn't mean I don't have time for my sister.” Hana then went to give Momo a hug.

 

“Does that mean I can go up to visit you?” Momo asked lifting her head up from Hana’s shoulder.

 

“Of course.” 

 

Momo always missed her sister when she was gone. She was one of the constants in her life, someone she could always go to. She could've used her guidance these past two years. Yet, Momo knew that it was best this way. She had to learn things on her own. This way she could make her own choices. Mistakes as a consequence sometimes, but learn and grow from it. She truly was growing up from being the “kid sister.”

 

Momo went upstairs to text the news to her friends. She texted Mina first this time. She then left her phone in her room to go get ice cream. When she came back she had a response from Mina.

 

 

Mina: I’m so happy for you!

 

 

Momo couldn't help but smile even more. She felt like she had to tell everyone, shout it from the rooftops that Nayeon had given her a chance. Yet, Nayeon probably wouldn't like that.

 

Momo didn't want to use up all her luck and make Nayeon feel weird. It would only take time. Then Nayeon would truly just be hers.

 

Momo licked the ice cream off the spoon as she sat in her bean bag chair. She dropped the spoon into the bowl. Now she had to plan the perfect first date. Momo could already feel the pressure. It had to be perfect. Jeongyeon just breathes and that makes Nayeon happy. She wasn't Jeongyeon though, so she had to really try to impress her.

 

She sat staring up at the pink ceiling wondering what to do. If Hana was here she could use this as an opportunity to ask her for ideas. She didn't want an exact answer but some ideas to give her something to work with. Momo got up carefully holding the bowl. She hurried to go find her sister in the house.

 

She could already sense that out of any first dates in the world, this would be the most magical one. Especially if she heard Nayeon’s genuine laugh.

 

***

 

Chaeyoung felt a little awkward at Dahyun’s house. It was the first time she had hung out with Tzuyu since their conversation. The one where Tzuyu had confessed. Even after that she was busy with Mina. Today, she wanted to make time for her other friends. With Dahyun here things didn’t feel as weird.

 

Especially since after an hour there was a loud knock on the door. Of course it was Sana. She was so lovesick over Dahyun, Chaeyoung wondered if it was a disease. Sana seemed to be okay with being away from Dahyun for long periods of time. Yet, she still wanted to be with her all the time. Which seemed to work out in Chaeyoung’s favor, Sana did bring life to a party.

 

“What’d I miss?” Sana asked.

 

“No offense but why are you here? I thought it was just going to be us,” Tzuyu said sitting at the end of the couch.

 

“I texted her to come over,” Dahyun answered. Chaeyoung’s thought process could be correct as to why Sana was here. To help Chaeyoung and Tzuyu get back to the best friends they used to be. Before Mina, before girls were even a thought in Chaeyoung’s brain.

 

Sana scanned the coffee table,” You guys are playing monopoly? It’s worse than I imagined. How about we have a dance party!” That’s all she had to say and Chaeyoung could see Dahyun was hooked on that idea. Tzuyu pouted since she was the one who had been winning the game.

 

The four girls went to Dahyun’s room. It was a good thing her walls were so thick, because the music was so loud.

 

Dahyun laughed as Sana tried to dance with Tzuyu who was sitting on the bed. Finally Tzuyu gave in and Sana kept twirling her. Chaeyoung laughed as Dahyun started doing her ridiculous dance moves.

 

Some time later, Sana left and came back with the monopoly money.

 

Dahyun immediately went to try and grab it from her,” You’ll make my room a mess!”

 

“I’ll clean it up!” Sana said acting cute. Soon everyone was throwing the fake money as they danced. Those two were definitely a power couple. Under each other’s charms that’s for sure.

 

Thank you wouldn’t be enough to say. She really had to something special to make it up to them. Even though the couple wouldn’t want anything. Good thing Sana’s birthday was coming up, a good excuse.

 

Chaeyoung felt more comfortable being around Tzuyu, that she was still her friend. Not someone who broke her heart. Not someone who she avoided and made feel like they aren’t good enough. Looking at Tzuyu’s bright smile, she knows how truly valuable it is.


	5. Safe Place

Momo practically had to beg her parents to give her Christmas money early. It wasn't that early so she didn't see it as a big deal. She wasn't going to spend all of it on her first date with Nayeon, but she’d rather be safe than sorry.

 

Nayeon had been bugging her all week asking her what it could be. This type of not telling was definitely more fun for Momo than before. It certainly was a better way for Momo to get her attention. 

 

“What’re we doing this weekend?” Nayeon whined as she tugged on Momo’s backpack, pulling it back and forth.

 

Momo took her notebook out of her locker,” You’ll see.” Momo felt Nayeon letting go of her backpack. She heard her sigh, but when she turned around Nayeon was gone. Yet, Momo couldn't help but smile. 

 

“Keep your eyes closed,” Momo said holding Nayeon’s hand.

 

 

“How much longer?” Nayeon whined.

 

“A little bit,” Momo said starting to run a bit. Nayeon was dragged behind her. 

 

When Momo stopped Nayeon almost fell over on the ground,” Can I open my eyes?”

 

“Yes”

 

Momo watched as Nayeon’s eyes fluttered open. The amazement in Nayeon’s expression was worth it this time. They were standing in front of an amusement park. Momo had a lot of good memories of Nayeon here with the rest of their friends. Yet she didn't have any of just them.

 

“How can you-”

 

“Don’t worry about it let's just have fun,” Momo said smiling before they ran into the park.

 

 

Usually Nayeon would go as a birthday present from her parents, but strangely they hadn't done it this year. Maybe they thought Nayeon was all grown up. 

 

 

Momo still had to get used to Nayeon’s hard grasp on her hand. Nayeon pointed the ride in front of them. Momo looked up and walked a couple steps back.

 

 

“What’s the matter you don’t want to ride the Viking?” Nayeon asked turning around,” Oh that’s right.”

 

Momo never could go on the ride for Nayeon’s birthday. Mina never liked going on it either so, they’d watch everyone else go on it. “It’s too scary.”

 

 

Nayeon used her other hand to rub the blonde’s shoulder,” We can ride something else.”

 

Momo felt guilty, this was her chance to impress her and she was being a coward. “You like this ride though.”

 

Through a lot of talking, Nayeon had promised nothing bad would happen to Momo. The whole time Momo’s face was hidden in Nayeon’s shoulder. The brunette kept patting Momo’s head as they kept going higher and higher in the air.

 

 

Nayeon laughed as they got off the ride seeing Momo’s relieved expression. “I did promise you!”

 

 

In between rides, Nayeon had to physically pull Momo away from all the food stands. 

 

 

“Don’t you want some cotton candy? Or popcorn? Or both? Look they have ice cream!” Momo said before Nayeon grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

 

 

“How about you win me a stuffed animal?”

 

 

After 6 tries Momo won Nayeon the stuffed bunny. Nayeon looked more happy than Momo had seen in awhile. 

 

 

Nayeon squeezed the bunny tightly,” Thank you Momoring!”

 

 

Momo lowered her head blushing,” You're welcome!”

 

The last ride Nayeon said she wanted to go on before they left was the Ferris wheel. Nayeon assured her again that they'd be fine, and how romantic it would be to watch the sunset.

 

 

Nayeon rested her head on Momo’s shoulder,”Isn't a beautiful view.”

 

Momo looked to Nayeon who was looking up at her. She gently went over to hold the older’s hand. She rubbed it since it was freezing cold. “Yes.” Momo may have been lying. The sunset was beautiful, but the best view was Nayeon. Not just that, whenever she was with Nayeon too.

 

***

 

Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon always wait till the last minute to get gifts.This year they decided to go a bit earlier.

 

 

Jeongyeon decided that they should go to the mall that way they'd have more options to get something. Chaeyoung was glad that they weren’t doing Secret Santa this year, some people don't keep it very secret.

 

Chaeyoung followed her sister as she entered a clothing store. Jeongyeon picked a blouse off the rack and brought it up to her neck,” You think Nayeon would like this?”

 

Chaeyoung took a step back,” You’re actually planning on getting her something nice?”

 

“I got her something nice last year for her birthday!”

 

“You forgot it at home and remember how that turned out!” 

 

Chaeyoung remembered how Jeongyeon proudly carried the box as they walked to Nayeon’s house. Jeongyeon had told her it felt light. They soon realized Jeongyeon forgot to put it in the box at home.

 

 

Jeongyeon had went to get dirt and started putting into the box. “This is going to be so funny.”

 

“She’s going to kill you!” But Jeongyeon had just kept laughing.

 

Nayeon’s facial expression changed when she opened the gift,” YOO JEONGYEON! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?” And then chased Jeongyeon around until she threw the dirt onto her.

 

A couple days after Jeongyeon had given her the real gift, which Nayeon happily accepted.

 

“It was worth it,” Jeongyeon grinned making Chaeyoung roll her eyes. Jeongyeon’s phone went off.She put the blouse back on the hanger as she answered the call.

 

 

“Hey Mom,” Jeongyeon said tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. Chaeyoung wasn't too fond of Jeongyeon’s mom, then again she wasn't that fond of Chaeyoung as well.

 

 

She remembered when she was a lot younger, Jeongyeon’s mom came over to pick up her three older sisters. She always looked at Chaeyoung so coldly, just thinking about it made her sick.

 

 

Chaeyoung had answered the door and there was no one else around since they were getting ready. She had bent down to Chaeyoung’s level,” You shouldn't have ever been born.” Tears had streamed down her face as Jeongyeon walked over to them.

 

“I don't know what's gotten into her, she probably gets it from your step mother’s side of the family.”

 

Chaeyoung had told Jeongyeon what happened when she had come back home. She didn't want to get talked to worse if their dad talked to Jeongyeon’s mom about it. She remembers vividly how Jeongyeon stroked her back as she was crying. Then offered her a tissue from her nightstand.

 

“She’s just upset it broke our family, now dad is happy with your mom.You're really a miracle baby! So thank you for existing Chaeng.” Jeongyeon had said before giving Chaeyoung a hug.

 

 

The silence shifted Chaeyoung back to reality. “What did she want this time?”

 

 

Jeongyeon put her phone back in her pocket,”She wants me to spend Christmas with her.”

 

“I’ll see you for Sana’s birthday sleepover extravaganza,” Chaeyoung reminded her before pointing to the blouse on the rack,” Are going to buy that or you want to look around at more stores? You also have to get something for Jihyo and everyone!”

 

Jeongyeon put her arm around Chaeyoung as they walked out,” Where to next then? We also have to go to the Lego store so I can pick out the present you'll get me!”

 

“I'm not buying you legos for Christmas!” To which Jeongyeon pouted. 

 

Chaeyoung was glad to have Jeongyeon as one of her big sisters. She needed Jeongyeon the same way Jeongyeon needed her. Together a comic duo or two weirdos. Yet, Chaeyoung loved that. Even if she was a mistake she was a happy one. One that turned into a miracle.

 

***

 

Nayeon’s dad had been planning to come back home for Christmas. Yet Nayeon didn’t want to have such high hopes. Where did hoping ever get her? Only foolish belief in her unrequited feelings.

 

She paced back and forth in her bedroom holding onto her wrist, waiting to hear anything from her dad. Her wrist was bare, she used to always wear the bracelet Jeongyeon had bought her for her birthday last year. Ever since October she opted not to wear it. It had always been a reminder of the girl’s presence. She always seemed to be tugging on the bracelet, it’s silver heart charm. She looked onto one of her dressers where she had left it. She put in into her jewelry box, even looking at it made her sad.

 

 

Yet the stuffed bunny on her bed brought her such joy. Momo was really making an impression on Nayeon. She just wished the thoughts of Jeongyeon would stop looming on her. She felt she was making some progress since she’s started thinking more and more of Momo.

 

 

Nayeon jumped hearing her phone ring. She picked it from the edge of her bed and answered it,” Hello?”

 

“I have some bad news,” her dad said.

 

 

Nayeon sat on her bed,” You won’t be coming right?”

 

 

“There’s a snowstorm and it looks like the flight will be delayed overnight. I don’t know if it would even be a good idea to come at all. I can get ahead on work.”

 

 

Nayeon grabbed the stuffed bunny with her other hand and brought it to her chest,” I understand.”

 

“I’m sorry, Nayeon. I’ll make it up to you.” That’s what he’s been telling Nayeon for over a year. That’d he would make up for everything. 

 

 

After the call, Nayeon looked back at her phone at the texts Jihyo had sent her earlier. Jihyo had told her she was welcome to come over if her dad wasn’t able to make it. She didn’t want to intrude on the Park’s Christmas. Yet she knew Jihyo would kill her if she spent Christmas alone.

 

 

She did have other options. Jeongyeon had also offered to take Nayeon, which seemed more like a way for Jeongyeon to not be around her mom as much. She definitely wasn’t going to spend christmas with her or Momo. Nayeon felt it would be weird to be reintroduced as Momo’s girlfriend. Especially since they hadn’t even told their friends, and Nayeon wasn’t ready for the stage of meeting parents.

 

Nayeon: My dad’s flight got delayed :(

 

Jihyo: So he’s not coming???

 

Nayeon: Yeah he’s not coming

 

Jihyo: I’ll pick you up soon okay!

 

 

Nayeon couldn’t pitch up a fight against Jihyo. She was always stubborn like that. Her selflessness was also one of her faults. Nayeon always noticed how she would care for everyone before herself. She hoped that maybe Jeongyeon could take care of Jihyo the way she takes care of everyone.

 

Jihyo arrived shortly and Nayeon quickly got into the car. They sang Christmas carols all the way to Jihyo’s house. Nayeon wished she could somehow repay the favor to Jihyo. Jihyo wasn’t the type of person who needed to be returned the favor. She didn’t think of any of it as a favor. She thought she was just being a good friend. Nayeon realized she didn’t need to have her father for Christmas. All she needed was someone who cared for her. 

 

*** 

 

Since Sana’s birthday was so close to New Year’s they would have a gigantic sleepover lasting a couple days. The Minatozaki’s were fine with it. Momo thought it must be nice to have a house lively with so many people since most of the time it’s just Sana. Even then Sana isn’t around that much since she frequently goes out with Dahyun.

 

 

Everyone had gotten into their pyjamas and was sitting in the living room. Sana was laying on the floor looking up to Momo and Nayeon who were on the couch,” What do you guys want to do? I’m bored.”

 

 

“Don’t you want to open your presents?” Jeongyeon asked pointing to the gifts on the coffee table.

 

 

Sana sat up shaking her head,” I want to play a game!”

 

 

“We are not playing mafia!” Chaeyoung said with her head in Mina’s lap.

 

 

“Why not?” Sana pouted as she crossed her arms.

 

 

Momo reached down to touch Sana’s shoulder,” It was a mess last time we played.” That time Jeongyeon almost killed everyone before they convicted her. Momo understands another reason why Chaeyoung wouldn’t want to play, everyone gets too riled up. Everyone starts shouting and pointing fingers at each other. Doesn’t sound like a fun idea to have everyone mad on Sana’s birthday.

 

 

Sana jumped up to look at the group,” Let’s play spin the bottle!”

 

 

“Only if you can’t play in it!” Dahyun said sitting on the other side of the couch away from Momo and Nayeon. 

 

 

“It’s my birthday!” Sana whined as grabbed Dahyun’s hands.

 

 

“I’m not going to participate in the game either,” Dahyun said.

 

 

After a long silence Sana laughed,” If I can’t participate then I can sure help make the game more interesting.”

 

 

“How?” Nayeon asked.

 

 

“The bottle will land on who you will kiss, but I will decide on what kind of kiss you will be giving that person. Either a kiss on the cheek, a peck on the lips, or you have to make out,” Sana looked at the group’s annoyed faces,” What? I still want to have fun!”

 

 

Sana and Dahyun sat outside the circle of girls. Jeongyeon was the first to spin the bottle. Momo hoped that it wouldn’t land on her, but really she hoped it wouldn’t land on Nayeon who was beside her.

 

 

Jeongyeon had gotten Tzuyu. “A cheek kiss!” Sana shouted. Momo noticed as they kept playing that Sana had only used a cheek kiss and a peck on the lips. Knowing Sana, Momo guessed she was saving it for something.

 

 

It was Mina’s turn to spin and it landed on Momo. Sana eagerly chanted,” Make out! Make out! Make out!”

 

 

Dahyun tugged on Sana’s pyjama sleeve,” Don’t you think it’s a little weird since Mina is dating Chaeyoung.”

 

 

“I’m dating Nayeon,” Momo piped in.

 

 

Jihyo gasped,”When did that happen?”

 

 

“It happened recently, we just wanted to tell everyone all at once like now,” Nayeon explained.

 

 

“You guys should still make out anyway!” Sana ordered. Mina moved the bottle to the side as she entered into the circle. Momo scooted in closer to Mina. Mina grabbed Momo’s hand before leaning in to kiss her. Momo tucked Mina’s black hair behind her ear as they kissed. It was certainly a lot different than kissing Nayeon. Momo was unsure to why it still held some purity to it. Mina’s lips were smoother and kiss felt more gentle. Momo felt strange for enjoying a forced kiss with her best friend.

 

 

They let go and Momo scooted back to her spot next to Nayeon. Nayeon was smiling at Momo, she wished or hoped Nayeon would’ve been jealous. Nayeon must’ve sensed it since she said,” It’s just a game Momo.”

 

Next was Jihyo’s turn and she landed on Jeongyeon. “It’ll almost be like kissing a boy,” Jihyo said waiting for Sana’s request. Before that Jeongyeon stood up and walked out of the room.

 

 

Momo was confused, wouldn’t Jeongyeon be happy she was going to kiss Jihyo. Jihyo furrowed her eyebrows,” What’s gotten into her?”

 

 

“You know she doesn’t like being referred to a boy,” Nayeon explained.

 

 

“She’s been really insecure about it recently,” Chaeyoung added. Momo had no idea that bothered Jeongyeon, then again they had started becoming less and less close. Yet Momo was more taken aback with how quickly Nayeon had jumped to stand up for Jeongyeon. Then again if she talked to Nayeon about it she’d probably say something like she’s my friend, is that illegal?

 

 

With all of that Momo wondered if Nayeon was hiding something from the group like Jeongyeon. She remembered Nayeon had told her that even though they’ve known each other since middle school there’s a lot she doesn’t know. “Is there anything else everyone should know about?” Momo asked turning to Nayeon

 

 

Nayeon looked to Jihyo,” There is.”

 

 

“What?” Chaeyoung questioned.

 

 

“I've been hiding something from you guys. Jeongyeon came over one day and found out.Then she told Jihyo. My parents separated last year. My mom and my sister went away and I haven't heard from them at all. I was supposed to go with my dad, but I wanted to stay here and not move around all the time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, especially you Momo. I wanted everything to be normal. I didn't want anyone to worry,” Nayeon admitted.

 

 

Momo went to give Nayeon a hug and kissed her cheek,” I’m glad you finally told us but please don't keep things from me.

 

 

“I promise,” Nayeon said holding out her pinky. Momo entangled her pinky into Nayeon’s.

 

Momo didn't feel as jealous since Nayeon had apologized for not telling her. She understood why Nayeon hadn't told anyone and it wasn't like she went out of her way to tell Jeongyeon. Now that Momo knew, she was going to make extra sure that Nayeon got all the love and affection she deserved. No wonder she was always so sad. From the way their pinkies were still wrapped together, Momo could tell Nayeon was falling for her.

 

***

The big sleepover chilled down after the spin the bottle game. They watched movies, talked a lot, and had a dance party. Yet Chaeyoung couldn’t help but feel a little insecure.

 

 

Wondering if Mina backtracked from getting over Momo. She was lucky she had gotten to really kiss her. She wanted to know what Mina had been thinking. It was hard to talk about it with all their friends around. Mina was always the first to fall asleep and Chaeyoung didn’t want to wake her up.

 

 

It was already New Year’s eve and everyone was back in the living room. Sana and Dahyun had couple 2017 glasses on. Nayeon and Momo were dancing around with lightsticks while Tzuyu was sitting on the floor clapping.

 

 

Chaeyoung was in Mina’s lap and turned to whisper in her ear,” Can we talk privately?” Mina nodded and they both got up from the couch into Sana’s bedroom.

 

 

Mina sat on Sana’s bed,” So what did you want to talk about? Is everything okay?”

 

 

Chaeyoung ran her hands through her hair,” I’ve just been a bit insecure since spin the bottle and I’ve been meaning to talk to you about it.”

 

 

Mina got up and put her hand on Chaeyoung’s cheek,” I still want to be with you, I was caught off guard of course. Nothing is going to happen between me and her, especially when she is with Nayeon.”

 

 

Chaeyoung pulls Mina’s hand away,” You still want something to happen? Is that what you’re telling me?”

 

“You have no idea how hard this is for me! We were fine before this, I don’t know Chae. I think no matter what happens I’ll always want something. A first love like that just doesn’t go away easily.”

 

“What about me? What do you think of me?’

 

 

“I think very highly of you and I care a lot about you. Our relationship is still pretty new for both of us. We both shouldn’t expect anything.”

 

“What do you expect from me?”

 

 

“I expect you to trust me.”

 

“I do trust you.”

 

“If you really did trust me would we be having this conversation?”

 

“I’m allowed to be insecure about this Mina!”

 

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t be but now you know you have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

 

 

“I just want us to be happy together.”

 

Mina reaches to pull Chaeyoung into a hug,” I know baby I know.” Like that everything was fine. She never heard Mina call her that before and it made her feel content. She always felt so comfortable in Mina’s arms she wished she didn’t have to let go.

 

She does trust Mina, but sometimes she has doubts. Watching that kiss was like pure torture. She still remembered vividly looking at Tzuyu across from her who looked worried. Chaeyoung didn’t want Mina to hurt her. Cause if she did, then Chaeyoung wouldn’t know how to deal with it. Better to be safe in her arms then worry about what ifs.

 

 

***

“Anyone have any resolutions?” Jihyo asked sitting on the bean bag chair she took from Sana’s room.

 

“I’m going to lay off on jokbal!” Momo shouted. Nayeon sat by her holding her arm. She did not believe her girlfriend at all.

 

“That’s going to last for a minute,” Tzuyu laughed.

 

 

Momo turned to Nayeon,”I can do it right?”

 

Nayeon answered,”That’s like saying Sana’s resolution is to stop kissing Dahyun in public.” Momo pouted and turned away from Nayeon.

 

 

“Or Tzuyu’s resolution is to stop being a savage,” Jeongyeon added.

 

 

“Or if you had a resolution to stop making jokes,” Tzuyu said crossing her arms.

 

 

Everyone waited for the countdown to start. Momo and Sana had brought snacks from the kitchen. Everyone started jumping up and down shouting,” 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

 

 

Momo gave Nayeon a kiss,” Happy new year, honey!” Nayeon realized all the couples had kissed and felt bad for the three who awkwardly witnessed it.

 

 

Nayeon felt especially bad for Jeongyeon and couldn’t help but look at her. She turned back to look at Momo,” Happy new year to you too!”

 

 

“Why are you pouting? You want a kiss from your sister?” Chaeyoung asked teasing Jeongyeon across the room. She watched Jeongyeon roll her eyes.

 

 

Nayeon grabbed Momo’s hand,” Do you want to go outside and see if anyone is setting off fireworks?” Nayeon had to get out of the room and be alone with Momo. They both had gotten their blankets and headed outside together.

 

 

Soon Momo was in Nayeon’s lap and Nayeon was playing with her blonde hair. Momo lifted her arm pointing to the fireworks,” Wow did you see that?!”

 

 

Nayeon chuckled,” Of course I did.”

 

 

Momo turned her head to look at Nayeon,” Aren’t the colors beautiful?” Nayeon just nodded.

 

 

Even after the firework show the two were still in Sana’s front yard. Nayeon had convinced Momo to stay so they could have alone time. Even though Nayeon loved her friends, it could be hard to be around them all the time. Especially being around Jeongyeon all the time.

 

 

They both were laying down with Nayeon’s head on Momo’s shoulder. Nayeon pointed to the sky,” Make a wish it’s a shooting star.

 

 

“Don’t have to mine already came true.”

 

 

“You are so cheesy I want to hit you. Yet I can’t because that was really cute.”

 

 

“I was super duper smooth.” Which made Nayeon laugh. They chatted for a bit until sleep took both of them. The rest of the girls found them in the morning holding each other in their sleep. 

 

 

Nayeon had slept better than she had in a long time. Usually she would toss and turn thinking hard about everything. In Momo’s arms all that stress washed away. Like Jeongyeon used to do.


	6. Hidden Thoughts

Chaeyoung felt a lot better after having talked to Mina about it. She still couldn't help feel a little worried, a little jealous. She didn't want to tell Jeongyeon because she'd probably make her break up with Mina.

 

 

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu went to a cafe together. After they both took their orders they sat down at a table.

 

 

“This is really nice, we haven't done anything with just the two of us in a long time,” Tzuyu said while putting her purse on the table.

 

 

Chaeyoung grinned,” Yeah I guess I've been kind of preoccupied. Speaking of things we haven't done in awhile, I have something to tell you.”

 

 

“Wow you're actually wanting to tell me things?”

 

 

“Hahaha, this is serious.”

 

 

“What is it then?”

 

 

“I may haven't been totally honest on how I got together with Mina.”

 

 

“Did you not show her a picture you drew of her?”

 

 

“I did that it's just at first she declined because she liked someone else.”

 

 

“Wait a minute, you mean she likes Momo?” Tzuyu asked turning her head to one side.

 

 

“Guess someone was also watching carefully during spin the bottle, you did look worried.”

 

 

“I was worried then, you looked upset. Now I'm even more worried now.”

 

One of the workers yelled,” Order for Tzuyu! Order for Chaeyoung.” The two girls got out of their seats to get their drinks and pieces of cake. They go back to their table and sit.

 

 

Tzuyu puts her fork in the strawberry on her slice of cake,” Did that kiss mean something to her? Is that why you're telling me this?”

 

 

Chaeyoung sips her coffee before putting it down,” She didn't say that. She said she wants to be with me. I still don't think she's over her, she said it's hard to get over a first love like that. I don't know about that.”

 

 

Tzuyu puts her fork down on her plate,” Have you ever been in love?”

 

 

“Not yet I don't think.” Chaeyoung cared for Mina a lot but they were still so young and just starting out. She didn't think it was love yet.

 

 

“Then you really don't know what Mina is going through.” Tzuyu said before eating the strawberry.

 

 

“So you agree with her?” 

 

 

“There's more to this then who’s side you're on, Chaeyoung!”

 

 

“I know, I should know better. We are still together.” Chaeyoung shifted in her seat playing with the straw in her cup.

 

 

Tzuyu got up from the table. “Where are you going?”

 

 

“Chaeyoung I can't get involved with this. I want to make you happy, but I don't think Mina is. I shouldn't tell you what to do, I’m too biased.”

 

 

Chaeyoung was still so blind, Tzuyu still cared a lot about her. She had just given her another reason to be frustrated at Mina. To regret not confessing to Chaeyoung earlier than if she had they'd both be happy.

 

 

“Tzuyu, do you know how Mina is feeling?”

 

 

“Yes,” Tzuyu answered before heading out the door of the cafe. Chaeyoung stood still realizing how dumb she had been.

 

 

Of course Tzuyu would be upset, she wondered who was more upset because of spin the bottle. Her or Tzuyu? She didn't expect Tzuyu to get over her quickly. She was shocked to think that Tzuyu was in love with her. She had thought it was a simple infatuation. Just because Tzuyu had confessed didn't mean she knew when Tzuyu had started liking her. Or how strong her feelings were.

 

 

She needed to trust Mina more. She knows in her heart that Mina isn't the type of person who would cheat. 

 

 

She needed to stop making every interaction with Tzuyu end so awkwardly. Ever since Mina their relationship had been strained. She wished everything could go perfectly for once. That's not how the world works and Chaeyoung knows it.

 

***

 

There was one positive of Nayeon being all alone, and that was Momo could come over as she pleased and no one would make a big deal of it. Since Nayeon could make sure that the maids wouldn’t bother them. And no one would be the wiser. 

 

 

It’s not like she and Momo were going to be doing anything too risque. They have just started a relationship together and Nayeon hoped that both of them weren’t ready for that yet. Even if Momo was, she wasn’t the type to push Nayeon into something. At least so far in the relationship what Nayeon has seen. Momo is patient, gentle, soft. The opposite of Jeongyeon who always seems to be so brash and hard. That’s just how Jeongyeon seems to be, Nayeon knows from experience Jeongyeon is gentle and patient too. She’s also a weirdo, but so is Momo.

 

 

Now it’s like her thoughts of Jeongyeon are battling her thoughts of Momo. She just knows within time she will only have thoughts of Momo.

 

 

Ever since Sana’s sleepover extravaganza everyone has wanted to do things with Nayeon and make sure she was alright. Of course she loved attention, but this type would be something she’d get used to and it would easily slip away.

 

 

Momo was sitting on Nayeon’s bed holding the stuffed bunny,”I told my parents I was at Mina’s.”

 

 

Nayeon turned around from her vanity,” So you told them about us?”

 

 

“Of course I did, is there a problem?”

 

 

“No problem I just haven’t found time to tell my dad.”

 

 

“Oh is he?”

 

 

“No no, he knows about that for sure.” Nayeon’s dad knew probably from when she was little. Always clinging to Jeongyeon and having her over.When she told her parents about a year and a half ago they didn’t even bat an eye. All that time she was so worried they would be mad. Her dad had said he’d always love her no matter what. It was somewhat annoying when they’d ask her questions especially when she was going to start dating Jeongyeon already. She didn’t tell them how Jihyo fit into it.

 

 

Nayeon went to grab her phone,” I’ll tell him right now!” Momo’s smile glistened across her face as she whole body perked up. 

 

 

Nayeon waited until her father picked up,” Hello Nayeon how are you? I hope you aren’t still too upset with me since I missed Christmas.

 

 

Nayeon went to sit with Momo on her bed,” It’s fine I understand, but you shouldn’t worry about me I have something to tell you.”

 

 

Nayeon could hear him chuckle through the phone,” Well don’t leave me hanging!”

 

 

Nayeon grabbed Momo’s hand,” I finally have a girlfriend, it’s Momo.”

 

 

“I remember Momo she’s a nice girl, though sometimes I wondered if she just came to our house only for the food.”

 

 

Nayeon laughed as Momo’s brows quivered,”She is very nice she took me to an amusement park on the first date.” Nayeon and her dad talked for awhile. Eventually bringing Momo into the conversation as well. Nayeon felt relieved her dad didn’t ask about Momo spending the night or anything.

 

 

It was a new thing that Nayeon loved.The stuffed bunny was nice. Slowly losing it’s scent of Momo. Getting the real thing was better. Being in Momo’s arms, Nayeon felt safe. She felt like she wasn’t lonely for once.

 

 

Falling asleep like she was falling in love.

 

***

Momo hoped the double date wouldn't be too awkward, but she thought it would ease the strain she felt from the other couple.

 

 

Ever since they played spin the bottle, Chaeyoung stopped meeting Momo’s eyes. It's like she knew something that Momo didn't. Momo was always the type to be oblivious to everything. She remembered how Sana and Jihyo would discuss Momo’s surprise birthday party right in front of her yet she had no idea about it until it happened.

 

 

Something Mina wasn't telling her had to do with spin the bottle. Momo thought it must've been that Chaeyoung was jealous which was understandable. Whereas Nayeon didn't care. I guess that made sense too since she knew it was just a game. Momo just wished Nayeon would get as jealous as she does.

 

 

She doesn't get jealous, she makes other people jealous.

 

 

Mina’s words had been echoing in her head as she and Nayeon walked holding hands to the restaurant. 

 

 

Nayeon tightened her grasp, turning to Momo,”Are you alright?”

 

 

“I'm just hungry,” Momo said before opening the restaurant door.Mina and Chaeyoung were already sitting next to each other in the booth when they arrived. Mina was always punctual and Momo didn't think she had ever been late to anything in her life.

 

 

Momo got in the booth first, sitting across from Chaeyoung. They quickly looked at the menus before ordering.

 

 

Nayeon was the first to break the ice,” How are you guys? Chaeyoung are you getting off book?”

 

 

Chaeyoung turned to Mina for grabbing her hand on the table,” We had a little bump but everything is fine now. Communication is important in a relationship. I'm off book already. Certainly don't have as many lines as you.”

 

 

 

They had problems and Momo hadn't known. She felt her stomach grumbling and it wasn't just because she was hungry. She wasn't that dumb to think something happened because of spin the bottle. Chaeyoung must've over analyzed everything. I mean she was with Nayeon and Mina liked Chaeyoung. Nothing was between them besides being best friends, right?

 

 

That was something she had never thought of was that Mina was in love with her. Momo turned to Nayeon, she didn't want to overthink something like that the way Chaeyoung did.

 

 

“That's good to hear. Everything is good with us too. I told my dad and he was really happy for us. I think Yuju and Sungyeon have the most lines in the show!” Nayeon replied.

 

 

Mina smiled somewhat brightly,” That's so nice to hear! I'm happy for you two!” Momo could sense something was wrong. She was ready to think of it all as some crazy conspiracy theory until Mina turned to glance at her before shifting her eyes back to Chaeyoung.

 

 

It would make sense why she was so upset about Momo’s plan. How much she probably secretly hated hearing Momo talk about Nayeon. How annoyed she was that Nayeon was all Momo talked about.Mina had moved all the way here to be close with Momo. They were still so young then. Mina is a protective friend and doesn't want Momo to get hurt. So close she doesn't want to be without Momo. It doesn't have to be romantic feelings to do those things.

 

 

After the double date, Momo was still confused about why Mina and Chaeyoung had a bump in their relationship. She wondered if she could talk to Nayeon about it. Nayeon was very observant, she probably knew something that Momo didn't. At least the date made Momo feel the tension with her and Chaeyoung went away.She just wished Mina would tell her the truth, whatever it was. Yet Momo should also be honest, with herself about her kiss with Mina.

 

 

***

 

Chaeyoung sat up from her bed all sweaty and breathing heavily. She hadn’t this sort of dream in a while. She grabbed her dream journal on the table next to her bed and quickly turned to an empty page.

 

 

Both Somi and Tzuyu were in her dream, it was all so strange. It kept getting foggier from the time she woke up. Somi and Tzuyu kissed in it, or did they kiss her? It was like they were telling her something about earlier that night.

 

 

She and Mina had went on a date to the restaurant her father owns. Jeongyeon gave Mina a discount,but Chaeyoung knew how expensive it was. Mina said she wanted to make it up to her. She also had said she wanted to talk to her about something important. Chaeyoung couldn’t help but feel nervous.

 

As soon as she sat down she asked,” What was so important that we had to come here for?”

 

 

Mina grabbed Chaeyoung’s hands from across the table,”I think I’m falling for you Chaeyoung, I love you.”

 

 

“What about Momo?”

 

 

“Couldn’t you be in love with two people?”

 

 

“Who else is in love with two different people?”

 

 

Mina stroked her Chaeyoung’s hand with her thumb,” Well for starters people in polygamous relationships, but as for someone we know, Nayeon.”

 

 

“Who else would Nayeon be in love with besides Momo, and even then they just started dating. I don’t know if she’s in love with her, at least not yet.”

 

 

“Of course you didn’t know. Nayeon is in love with Jeongyeon. Well she was last time I checked before she started dating Momo.”

 

 

The weird tension between Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and Jihyo finally made sense. Poor Nayeon watching Jeongyeon fall for Jihyo who would never notice her feelings. No wonder it seemed as if Nayeon and Jeongyeon were drifting apart from each other since she started dating Momo.

 

 

Mina lowered her head. “What is it?” Chaeyoung questioned.

 

 

“Well you didn’t say it back.”

 

 

Chaeyoung chuckled,” I love you too Mina.” It was all so picturesque, like a movie. Yet her dream she had when she came back home showed the part of her subconscious she was trying to hide. 

 

 

“Aren’t you in love with two people at once? What an awful lie!” Somi said inching closer to Chaeyoung.

 

“I’m not in love with you!” Chaeyoung shouted at her.  
Somi laughed,” I know that, we both know that. And we both know who that second person truly is.”

 

 

“I’m only in love with Mina.”

 

“Another lie, is that what you do now? I know you lay and bed and wonder if that’s even true. Thinking you're just in love with the idea of her. That she was a distraction to get over-” Somi stopped and gave a sly half grin,” Oh you know who.”

 

 

That’s when Tzuyu appeared. “ You only started liking Mina to forget about me. You were worried I would turn your affections away like Somi. I confessed too late and now we both have regrets.”

 

“I only like you as a friend,” Chaeyoung said backing away from the two girls.

 

Tzuyu laughed turning to Somi,” Did you know friends have dreams about kissing each other?”

 

“I didn’t know that.”

 

Tzuyu came closer pushing Chaeyoung against the wall,” I can kiss you right now if you want.” Before Chaeyoung could respond she had woken up.

Flipping through the pages after finishing her entry, she noticed how many of them were about Tzuyu. Chaeyoung had always naturally pushed all her thoughts of Tzuyu away. Now they were getting revenge against her it seemed.

 

 

She shouldn’t have gotten upset at Mina about Momo. She had been a hypocrite this whole time. When she said that if Tzuyu confessed earlier that she would’ve said yes was Chaeyoung’s feelings slipping out a bit. Since then she had managed to control them, until now.

 

 

***

Nayeon was grabbing her backpack about to go home from rehearsal. Jihyo walked up to her,” Can we talk?”

 

 

Nayeon tightened her grasp on her backpack strap,” What about?”

 

 

“I’ve been so busy with everything I had forgotten to ask. You do seem really happy with Momo, but it was a big surprise since you never told me you liked her. And what about Jeongyeon?”

 

 

“Momo just sweeped me off my feet I guess, she’s very charming. Well Jeongyeon was a lost cause anyway, she likes someone else.” Nayeon tried to be vague to respect Jeongyeon’s feelings. Telling Jihyo the truth was none of her business, not to mention Jeongyeon would probably kill her.

 

 

Jihyo sighed before putting her hand on her forehead,” You’re stupider than I thought!”

 

 

“What are you talking about, crazy lady?”

 

 

Jihyo grabbed Nayeon’s other hand,” Jeongyeon is in love with you, obviously. It’s been so irritating watching you two be so oblivious to each other. You couldn’t even imagine how heartbroken Jeongyeon is right now ever since you started dating Momo. She thinks I lied to her just to reassure her.”

 

Nayeon let go of her hand and slowly backed away,”You’ve got it all wrong Jihyo, she must be lying to you. She is lying to you. She doesn’t love me. She would never love me. You should probably talk to her about it.”

 

 

“Maybe she lied to you so you wouldn’t know!”

 

“Then she lied to everyone including her sister!”

 

 

“Well you know no one we’re friends with can’t keep a secret.”

 

Nayeon sighed before crossing her arms,” You choose now to tell me this? When I’m with Momo! You should have told me that day in the bathroom or at the restaurant with Jeongyeon.”

 

 

“So you believe me now?” 

 

 

“No, but if it is true you should’ve told me.”

 

 

“I was waiting for one of you to make a move, but I didn’t think either of you were this blind!”

 

 

“Maybe she didn’t do anything cause she’s lying!”

 

 

“Okay I’ll ask her.”

 

“Good, this conversation is over,” Nayeon said before walking out.

 

 

On her walk home, Nayeon couldn’t help but wonder if what Jihyo had said was true. That Jeongyeon was in love with her and not Jihyo. If it was then Jeongyeon should be an actress instead of stage manager. Jeongyeon sure knew how to make Nayeon jealous. She could’ve been trying to provoke her so that Nayeon would make the first move.

 

 

Nayeon had to remind herself that Jeongyeon lied to keep her crush on Jihyo a secret. Even if it was true, Nayeon shouldn’t be thinking of it. She was with Momo now, she deserved to give her heart to her the way Momo gave hers to Nayeon. Now all her thoughts of the two girls were distorted spinning in her head. Before this conversation, Nayeon was falling for Momo. She still was, just had to push the distractions aside.

 

 

***

Momo couldn’t be happier with Nayeon but something felt off. Who better to go to than Dahyun and Sana? Well really just Dahyun. Momo still didn’t trust Sana with any kind of advice, nor did she think she would ever again.

 

They were all sitting backstage as Jihyo was going over all the light cues. “How’s everything with Nayeon, everything you dreamt about?” Sana asked playfully stroking Momo’s thigh.

 

 

“I’m a little worried.”

 

 

Sana huffed before crossing her arms,” I guess my plan to make Nayeon jealous didn’t work.”

 

 

Dahyun rested her hand on Sana’s shoulder,” Sweetie, when do your plans work?”

 

 

“I’m dating you aren’t I?” To which Dahyun rolled her eyes.

 

 

“What do you mean your plan to make Nayeon jealous?” Momo asked.

 

 

“You locking lips with Mina, duh!”

 

“Well you made Chaeyoung jealous and probably almost ruined her relationship with Mina,” Momo explained on the verge of raising her voice.

 

“Well at I least someone got jealous, I call that a success,” Sana said before pointing to the two girls,” They seem to be closer than ever. Mina told me they went on a date to Chaeyoung’s father’s fancy restaurant and told her she loved her. And Chaeyoung said she loved her too.” Momo stared at the couple who were holding hands as they talked. Momo felt a strange pang of jealously, she didn’t know why.

 

 

“What are you so worried about?” Dahyun questioned.

 

 

“That Nayeon won’t truly love me, that she won’t forget about Jeongyeon. She didn’t even get a tiny bit jealous.”

 

 

“Well I don’t get jealous, that’s not a bad thing,” Dahyun answered.

 

 

Sana turned to Dahyun,”Says the one who wouldn’t let me play spin the bottle on my birthday.”

 

 

“This isn’t about us Sana, it’s about Momo. You just need to give her time. I think she’ll slowly come around, but you shouldn’t expect so much from her.”

 

 

Momo was always impatient, she hated to wait on long lines at cafes or at amusement parks. Momo just wished everything was going as she thought it was going to be, how it was supposed to be. Momo couldn’t stop worrying since her deal with Nayeon was close to ending. She was worried Nayeon would want to break up. She didn’t want that to happen, that’s what she kept telling herself.


	7. Almost

Momo was still worried about Nayeon. The days until the deal was over seemed to be closer and closer away. She only had a week left with Nayeon. 

 

 

Momo rolled over in her bed, annoyed at the blank screen. No response from Nayeon. That wasn’t like her to not text back immediately. Momo groaned annoyed at herself for caring so much. Suddenly,she didn’t care if she texted her back or not, Momo was sleeping in her own house tonight.

 

 

Momo was woken up the next morning from the light as someone moved her curtains. “Who’s there?” Momo asked holding up her hand to get the sun out of her face.

 

 

Hana quickly came forward to block out the sun,” Morning sleepyhead! I thought I’d stop by to see how everyone is.”

 

 

“It’s a little early.”

 

 

“Momo it’s two in the afternoon,” Hana said showing her the clock on her phone.

 

 

Momo sat upright,” I can’t believe I slept that much.” She turned to her phone that was in her sheets and still no response from Nayeon.

 

 

“What’s the long face?” Hana asked before sitting on Momo’s bed.

 

 

“Nayeon.”

 

 

“Trouble in paradise?”

 

 

“I’m just scared I’m going to lose her, Hana.”

 

 

Hana scooted closer to Momo,” What if you lose yourself in that process?”

 

 

Momo scrunched up her nose,” What do you mean?” 

 

 

Hana ran her fingers through Momo’s blonde hair,” I know you care a lot about Nayeon, but what about you. I just don’t want you to give everything and get nothing out of it. A healthy relationship should benefit both people involved.”

 

 

“I love her, could that really not be enough?” Momo asked.

 

 

“Sometimes,but I remember you said she liked someone else before. You deserve to be the only person in her heart. It’s getting to that point of where you should try to make some kind of commitment. Even if that means picking sides you know whether to give it all or not. You should expect a lot from her. You shouldn’t be the one pulling this relationship,” Hana explained.

 

 

“I just don’t want to hurt her.”

 

 

“What about if she hurts you first, as your sister I hope you strongly listen to my advice. I am older than you and this is only your first relationship. You are my little sister and you will always be. I’ll go after anyone who hurts you, but you need to learn how to protect yourself. Especially since you have stated not wanting my help and trying to act all grown up.”

 

 

“I’ve got it all under control, thank you so much.”

 

 

“I’m your old sister and even if I’m not here all the time doesn’t mean I won’t always be there for you,” Hana stood up holding out her hand,”You must be starving! How about jokbal?”

 

 

Momo practically jumped out of bed,” I’m already drooling.”

 

 

“Hurry up and get dressed you already missed out on most of the day,” Hana said before leaving Momo’s room.

 

 

As Momo got dressed she thought about what her sister had said. If it was going to be a real relationship, Momo wanted Nayeon to only care for her. She wasn’t asking for too much, just what she deserved. 

 

 

 

 

***  
Chaeyoung’s dream journal got fuller with each passing day. She kept having weird dreams, yet none of them had been as weird as the night after her date with Mina. Yet, tonight she was tossing and turning afraid that if she shut her eyes she would have Tzuyu slam her against a wall. Unconsciously, she got up to get some chocolate which she had done only last week. Still unaware of it’s effect on her dreams when ingested late at night.

 

 

Lately she worried about Mina, about what she had said that night. Wondering if Mina had meant what she said when she told Chaeyoung she loved her. And Chaeyoung trying to figure out if she meant it herself. It was only fair her subconscious would continue torturing her.

 

 

Mina was there stroking Chaeyoung’s cheek. She smiled before moving her hand away,” It’s getting so complicated isn’t it?” 

 

 

“What do I do?”

 

 

“I can’t tell you what to do Chaengie.”

 

 

“Can you tell me what not to do then?”

 

 

Mina gave a light laugh,” Don’t go regretting how things happened. They happened this way to teach you something.”

 

 

“Teach me what?”Chaeyoung asked furrowing her eyes. So far this dream wasn’t as scary as the other one. This dream Mina seemed full of wisdom.

 

 

“Don’t hide your feelings or pretend they don’t exist. Covering them up like sand won’t do anything. The tide always comes in and washes it away revealing them.” 

 

 

“Mina did you mean what you said?”

 

 

“I can’t tell you that, but ask me,” Mina laughed,” when you wake up. Did you mean what you said back to me?”

 

 

“That’s the problem, I don’t know. How can I figure that out?”

 

 

“I’m not the right person to answer that,” Mina said before fading away. Suddenly Tzuyu appeared, but before either of them could talk Chaeyoung woke up.

 

 

That’s when Chaeyoung had figured out it must’ve been the chocolate. She felt some deja vu as she was breathing heavy and sweating. She quickly grabbed her journal and wrote all she could remember from the dream.

 

 

She knew now that she must face her fears and confront Mina about what she meant when she told Chaeyoung she loved her. After all of Chaeyoung’s failures in romantic endeavors she couldn’t help but doubt what Mina had said. Especially with Mina’s love for Momo.

 

 

Yet her other reason for doubting was much like in her dream as she doubted if she meant it in reply. Part of her wanted Mina to have only said it as a way to assure Chaeyoung. She was suppressed in thoughts of Tzuyu ever since that night. As dream Mina had said it was like her emotions were coming back in a flood. She needed to find out by being with Tzuyu how much she really meant to her. Then maybe Chaeyoung could finally starting getting emotions together.

 

 

***

As much as Nayeon tried she couldn’t stop thinking about what Jihyo had said to her. No matter how hard Nayeon tried to distract herself with other things she couldn’t help but think that just maybe Yoo Jeongyeon loved her. No, that she loves her. Well maybe not that, but at least likes her more than a friend. That was all that Nayeon had dreamt and wished for two years. It has always been something Nayeon selfishly clung to even though she had thought it would be impossible. That Jeongyeon would only think of her as a friend.

 

 

Earlier, Nayeon thought how lucky she was to even be considered her friend let alone her best friend. Jeongyeon would always get short with Nayeon and it seemed like no matter what she was always pissing off the short haired girl. Out of spite and fun she teased Nayeon back it seemed. 

 

 

Yet, Nayeon couldn’t ignore her growing feelings for Momo. Wondered if she liked being with Momo because it was better than being lonely. Wrapped in her arms and smelling the nice scent of citrus shampoo from her blonde hair. There was definitely more to that than just Nayeon not wanting to be all alone.

 

 

She was scared of losing both of them since she cared so much about both of them. Nayeon wouldn't even think of telling Momo what Jihyo said because she knew that she'd lose Momo. And to help with Nayeon's growing suspicions, Jeongyeon was not talking to her as much as normal. Nayeon was so sick of all of this mess. 

 

 

During the break at theater rehearsal, Nayeon went over to Jihyo,” Can I have a word with you?”

 

 

 

“I'm sorry Nayeon, I completely forgot! I haven't asked Jeongyeon yet,” Jihyo replied.

 

 

“It's alright that wasn't what I was here for. I need someone to talk to and you're always someone I can depend on. I wish we talked more I just I don't know why I keep hiding things. From you, from everyone even myself,”Nayeon said before she felt Jihyo pull her into a hug.

 

 

Before Jihyo let go, she licked her bottom lip,”You don’t have to fret about telling me or not telling me. Just do things on your time when you're comfortable. Thank you for considering me in that way, everyone expects that of me. I still need to work on things especially for the way I acted during Sana’s sleepover extravaganza.”

 

“Jeongyeon is very insecure about that. Just because she has short hair doesn’t make her any less feminine or like a boy,” Nayeon explained remembering what had happened. Even though Nayeon and Jeongyeon hadn’t been talking much she noticed that Jeongyeon must’ve been growing her hair out. 

 

 

“I know I shouldn’t have thought it was okay even though Sana called her Oppa. I mean red flag, but I was joking. After I had upset her the way I did I’ve been thinking more of not doing things like that to anyone. Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?” Jihyo asked.

 

 

“I suddenly started dating Momo not because I liked her but cause she asked me to give her a chance. We made a deal. I wanted to get over Jeongyeon and I have been really falling for Momo. Then you told me what you had said about Jeongyeon being in love with me or something. Now I’m just confused because I don’t want to lose Momo or Jeongyeon. If Momo finds out she’ll be devastated. And Jeongyeon has slowly distanced herself from me since she found out I started dating Momo.”

 

 

Jihyo wrapped Nayeon back into a hug again. Maybe as a reminder or a symbol that Nayeon wasn’t going to lose another person. Jihyo had told her not to run from her thoughts but to think of them so she would be able to solve her problems. Jihyo assured her that she would make the right choice and Nayeon hoped she would. No matter what she’d still end up getting hurt.

 

 

***

Momo was going to talk to Nayeon at rehearsal. Nayeon had told her she had passed out the other night so that's why she hadn't texted her back. Momo wanted to see her since they both had been busy. 

 

 

Momo found Nayeon talking with Jihyo. It was like Momo’s feet were stuck in place and she couldn't move. She didn't want to eavesdrop on them but she couldn't help it. If Nayeon didn't tell Momo about her family what other things could she be telling Jihyo and not her?

 

 

And Momo had found out that Jihyo had told her Jeongyeon liked Nayeon and not Jihyo. Nayeon had said she didn't want to lose both of them. That statement made Momo roll her eyes. She couldn't help it. She was getting so annoyed how no matter what it was like she couldn't pull Nayeon forward. There was always Jeongyeon looming over them like a shadow.

 

 

It was better when Nayeon thought she liked Jihyo. It was one of the only reasons she had agreed to Momo's plan. Yet, Momo couldn't help but smile as she walked back to Mina and Sana. She had made Jeongyeon feel just as Momo has. And that made Momo feel a little bit better.

 

 

With knowing what happened earlier in the day it was getting harder being in Nayeon's bed. Nayeon was just washing up in her bathroom leaving Momo to just her thoughts. Momo sat up and grabbed the stuffed bunny at the edge of the bed. She wondered if meant anything to Nayeon at all. If she did, or was she just standing between Jeongyeon and Nayeon.

 

 

All this time Momo was trying to make Nayeon happy, but Momo had forgotten about herself like her sister had said. It wasn't fair to either of them but Momo had to know whether they'd sink or swim.

 

 

Nayeon walked out of the bathroom in her white nightgown,” A penny for your thoughts?”

 

 

Momo blinked as she still held the bunny in her hands,” I’m just tired, zoning out.”

 

 

Nayeon walked to the bed and as she sat down she placed a kiss on Momo's forehead,” Goodnight sweet dreams.” And Nayeon rolled over on her side of the bed to fall asleep.

 

 

Momo put the bunny back down and placed her head on the pillow. For once Nayeon's body brushed against Momo's wasn't reassuring but something different. It was all different the atmosphere and the tension. Both of them were very different compared to the beginning. How it all felt being with Nayeon. And Momo didn’t like this new strange feeling.

 

 

She tried to think of what to make of all these strange feelings. How something so wholesome and bright turned dark. She wanted to know what she was going to do. It was time she really looked after herself. She drifted off to sleep leaving a decision for the morning. 

 

 

***

All these crazy dreams left Chaeyoung feeling on the edge. Sometimes she’d stay up all night not wanting to dream. She regretted it in the morning, but she did get ahead on school. Writing the dreams in her journal was good for remembering, but with the pages upon pages it felt like it was starting to suffocate her. There was only one person she trusted to tell who she knew would take her seriously.

 

 

Chaeyoung knocked on Jeongyeon”s door in the evening. “ Come in!,” Chaeyoung heard before opening the door and coming inside.

 

 

“Come to finally tell me about that fancy date with Mina?” Jeongyeon asked as she lifted her head from the book she had been reading in her bed.

 

 

“No I’ve been having a lot of weird dreams and I needed to talk to someone about it,” Chaeyoung said as she sat on the edge of Jeongyeon’s bed.

 

 

“Like one where you turned into a pizza and ate yourself?” Jeongyeon asked.

 

 

Chaeyoung made a face,” No.”

 

 

“Then how is it a weird dream?” Jeongyeon rebutted. Chaeyoung questioned why she thought Jeongyeon would be the one who’d take it seriously. But it was too late. She was already talking to her might as well. Even if Jeongyeon would tease her. The one thing she could 100% depend on was that Jeongyeon wouldn’t tell anyone. 

 

 

“It’s like my subconscious is playing tricks on me, playing games in my dreams. Also telling me things I’ve not wanted to think about. Like with Mina and Tzuyu.”

 

“And Tzuyu?” Jeongyeon perked her head up as she crawled towards Chaeyoung.

 

 

“That night I went to Dad’s restaurant Mina had told me she loved me and I said I did too. And that night I had a dream where Somi and Tzuyu were telling me it’s not true. I don’t know if Mina was being genuine or if even I was. I keep having dreams of Tzuyu and Mina lately, but it’s really starting to drive me crazy so I had to come to someone. Oh Jeongyeon I never told you when I had liked Tzuyu because I thought it was going to be the same with Somi. And I got to be around Mina more and I buried them away.”

 

 

“Dude that’s crazy, I understand what you mean but that’s for another time. I think you need to figure out your feelings instead of Mina’s. But I was so right!”

 

 

“About Tzuyu?” To which Jeongyeon just nodded.

 

 

Jeongyeon offered to let Chaeyoung crash in her room. It was just like when they were kids and afraid of the monster under the bed so they would hold each other for safety until they fell asleep. Jeongyeon was a protective person in general, but she knew Jeongyeon was even more so her with because she was Jeongyeon’s little sister. She felt safe and not paranoid if she would get another crazy dream. She was so close to figuring her true feelings. But to really figure it out she had to have her eyes open.

 

***  
Everything had seemed like a regular dinner date with Momo. They went to one of their favorite restaurants and Momo was so full she swore she would never eat again. But Nayeon knew better than that.

 

 

It got weird when they were outside in the cold and Momo let go of Nayeon’s hand. That’s when Nayeon knew something was wrong and knots started coming into her stomach. Momo turned to face her,” I heard you talking with Jihyo the other day. Is what she said about Jeongyeon true?”

 

 

“I don’t know.”

 

 

“You hope it’s true don’t you?” Momo sneered. 

 

 

That kind of response had taken Nayeon by surprise. “What’s getting into you?”

 

 

“It’s time you pick one of us,” Momo explained as she crossed her arms over her chest. If Momo had listened then she knew that Nayeon didn’t want to lose either of them yet she was still doing this. Nayeon couldn’t wrap her mind about it at all.

 

 

“Give me more time,” Nayeon begged. It was all so sudden, something she never expected. All the time thinking she never could pick one of them.

 

 

“Isn’t this what this whole agreement was? To give you time. If we are going to continue like we have been I need to know that there’s only me and you. For so long I had put everything into you and how you felt. Can’t you show me a little effort? I don’t think I’m being unreasonable, I just want to be the only person in your heart.” 

 

 

“Well if it’s the truth that you want then I can’t tell you that you're the only person in my heart. Jeongyeon is someone who doesn’t go away easily, but I do care for you. I’m falling-”

 

 

“Not in the way I need you to.”

 

 

“This is unfair!”

 

“How is it unfair?”

 

 

“You think it’s going to be that easy to get over me the same way I’m trying with Jeongyeon?”

 

 

“I’ll definitely get over you faster.” 

 

 

“Momo please don’t do this,” Nayeon begged as her eyes started welling up with tears.

 

 

“It’s over. Please just stay away from me from now on.”

 

 

“No Momo please don’t!” Nayeon responded shaking her head.

 

“Goodbye Nayeon,” Momo said before turning as she walked away. Another person leaving Nayeon all alone. At this point she thought she’d be used to it, but she was wrong.

 

 

She crouched hugging her knees before the flood of tears streamed down her face. She didn’t want to lose Momo, but it was too late. She wanted to run after Momo. She stood back up about to, but then she remembered Momo had said to leave her alone. So she didn’t chase after her, but she was so close to running after Momo. Nayeon sighed and could see her breath reminding herself to get home quick. 

 

 

She kept crying as she laid in bed. Momo had promised her that she’d make Nayeon happy. What a lie that was. Yet as she tossed and turned the more she knew why she was so harsh. She didn’t want Nayeon hurting her with Jeongyeon. So she hurt Nayeon instead. Maybe this would teach Nayeon a lesson for her indecisive nature. She had to pull it together and after a meltdown like this she’s very good at putting all the pieces back like they were never broken. Yet, if you look closely you can see the cracks. Everything was going to be okay Nayeon kept whispering to herself over and over again. She just wondered when that would be.


	8. Other Way

The bunny that Momo had won for Nayeon soon became wet with tears. Nayeon had initially started to sleep with it because it gave her comfort. And because it still smelled a bit like Momo. Yet soon all that scent was lost. It was now just a memory or reminder to Nayeon of what she had done. She had won Momo’s heart so easily, sometimes had felt a little too easy.

 

 

Nayeon tried to give Momo her heart, but she couldn’t. 

 

 

She would have. 

 

 

She was about to. 

 

 

Maybe she would. 

 

 

Those phrases often shifted around Nayeon’s head. She had tried to find a easy way out to get rid of her thoughts of Jeongyeon. There is no easy way out of anything. Once Nayeon was wishing or thinking she was falling for the citrus smell on long blonde hair. Lips so soft that Nayeon could barely feel them. Now she was falling into a remorse. All this overthinking and analyzing everything made her feel like she was falling into some sort of madness. 

 

 

She wished she could turn her brain off but nothing seemed to work. She tried pinching herself, pulling her hair, she thought of Jeongyeon. But then she started over by tearing apart everything about Jeongyeon. Yet, the bunny that lay in engulfed in her arms a constant reminder.

 

 

Nayeon got up from her bed still clinging to the doll as she walked up to her closet. She then moved the doll into her hands to look at it’s face,” I’m sorry it has to be like this. I hope you understand.” Talking to dolls what a laugh she’d get from her friends. She then hid the bunny on a shelf in her walk in closet. She grabbed an extra blanket to put over it. She didn't want to even have to look at it.

 

 

After that she quickly fell asleep for the first time since that night.

 

 

School was hard at first. She wondered if she should sit with her friends. She started sitting next to Tzuyu. Across from her was Momo who ignored Nayeon's existence. Jihyo and Chaeyoung tried giving her words of encouragement whenever Momo would leave.Nayeon doesn't have the control like she used to.

 

 

Nayeon sometimes looks to Momo while at her locker. Wishing that she could talk to her. To know that Momo is okay. She wants to hear Momo say that she is fine. Even though it's a lie.

 

 

Nayeon knows she has to move past this. Like Momo had said she'd move on quicker. Nayeon knew she had said that more out of spite. With rehearsals and costume fittings things are starting to feel more normal.

 

 

Days go by until February is almost over. Nayeon closed her locker. “Ready to go?” Jihyo asked. Nayeon nodded. Jihyo, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon were going to hangout since they didn't have rehearsal after school. Felt like it was a long time since she had hung out with just the two of them. She had been busy with Momo before.

 

 

Lucky by Jihyo's rule that tonight there wasn't allowed to be a mention of her name for Nayeon's sake. Nayeon didn't think it was a big deal. She wasn't so heartbroken than feeling sad that because of all of it she had lost Momo. As a girlfriend wasn't as important as losing Momo as her friend. And all that time crying in her bed was because of that.

 

 

She shouldn't dwell too much on losing Momo. Because she still has amazing friends with her.

 

It was nice to be close with Jeongyeon again. She seemed a bit happier or something since the breakup. Nayeon didn't want to think about anything since that's all she had been doing. Now it was time to focus on their after school food adventure. 

 

Which was exactly what she needed. Good food, Jeongyeon’s teasing and bad jokes, and Jihyo’s silly faces. Those two out of everyone in the world she could depend on to make her happy. Not just that but to make her feel loved and had been ever since she met them when she first entered school. Those were the two people she knew that she'd never lose.

 

 

 

 

***

Momo fiddled through her bag for theater rehearsals trying to find the pink lemonade packet for her water bottle. It was harder going to rehearsals or anything school related lately with knowing Nayeon was around. She told herself not to look behind her just incase. She tried to pretend Nayeon didn’t exist but it was so hard. She always thought of food to get her mind off of it.

 

 

She dug deeper in the bag finding the packet at the bottom of her bag. She picked it up grinning,”Aha!”

 

 

Sana walked up looking at her strangely,” I told you that you have to drink water at rehearsal!” Then the younger girl grabbed the packet from Momo’s hand.

 

 

Momo turned to grab the water bottle beside her and shook it around,” I got water instead of soda okay?”

 

 

“This still has sugar in it. You don’t need more sugar,” Sana said holding her left hand out,” Give me the rest.”

 

 

Momo pouted rummaging her bag for the rest of the packets and handing them to Sana,” You know I hate the taste of plain water!”

 

 

“I just want to make sure you take care of yourself you idiot!” Was Sana’s response. Yet Momo had thought it was because she hadn’t wanted Momo to spill soda in the auditorium. 

 

 

“You’ve barely talked to me since I broke up with Nayeon!” she said defensively. She hadn’t really talked to anyone really. Only when she had to. 

 

 

“I didn’t want you to bite my head off. I wanted to give you the space you needed. I still don’t get why you broke up with her anyway. You guys were so happy together it always seemed like you were worried for nothing,” Sana explained before checking her phone,” Two minutes until rehearsal starts.”

 

 

“I just did what best for everyone.”

 

 

“Everyone?” Sana asked before everyone started getting on stage for rehearsal. Momo then left Sana in the audience to go stretch on stage with the rest of the cast members. 

 

 

Momo carefully avoided Nayeon as she went to sit down between Xuan Yi and Arin. Stretching had always been and still was a calming thing for her. She remembered the night she broke up with Nayeon. Sometimes Nayeon’s face full of tears begging her comes in her head. But she had to do what was right for everyone, but mostly herself. She didn’t want or need Nayeon’s pity. That initial night Momo had wished that she had never moved to Korea in the first place. As she stretched she still wondered what it would be like if it was still just her and Mina.

 

 

 

 

***

Chaeyoung had been sketching ideas for the playbill and posters for the musical when she wasn't needed on stage. A couple days ago, Dahyun had caught her in the midst of drawing. So now Chaeyoung was seated in the journalism’s club room. Since their computers have photoshop. Tzuyu was also recruited yet Chaeyoung didn't know why since it didn't seem like something she'd be interested in doing.

 

 

“Are you all set up?” Jihyo asked grabbing her backpack.

 

 

“I think so,” Tzuyu responded as photoshop was set up on the computer’s monitor.

 

 

“Just make sure to email it to me and I'll send it to Miss Suzy. If it's anything like the sketches it's sure to be a hit,” Jihyo said as she started heading to the door.

 

 

“You can count on us!”Chaeyoung exclaimed before Jihyo left.

 

 

Chaeyoung stood up to the scanner connected to the computer,” I’ll get this set up and you have the list of the cast and crew, right Tzuyu?”

 

 

“Yes,” Tzuyu said before digging into her bag and opening of her many binders to find it safely in there.

 

 

After minutes of silence, Chaeyoung sat back down to digitally color her drawing. “I’m surprised you're here helping.”

 

 

“Jeongyeon practically begged me. Speaking of which do you have something important to tell me?” Tzuyu questioned as she turned her head to look at Chaeyoung who was on her left.

 

 

“Is that what she told you? That I have something to tell you?” Chaeyoung gasped as she switched to shading. 

 

 

“Yeah she did. Also that you needed company, but I asked her what about Mina. Speaking of which how are things with you and Mina? Better than the last time we spoke about it at the cafe? I hope so anyway,” Tzuyu answered as she fiddled with the list.

 

 

Chaeyoung hadn’t been in close proximity to Tzuyu in a long time. She knew what her sister had planned secretly and she was falling in her trap. Or back into Tzuyu’s brown eyes. She was sure that was the same thing. “I’m gonna break up with her.”

 

 

“Really?” 

 

 

“It makes sense for both of us. She likes someone else. I like someone else,” Chaeyoung explained.

 

 

“Who do you like this time?” Chaeyoung could see the hope burning into Tzuyu’s eyes. Hoping this time to get the answer she had been craving for.

 

 

“The one I always liked but thought I didn’t….you,” Chaeyoung admitted. 

 

 

Tzuyu smiled softly and brought up her hands to cover her face from blushing,” Are you being serious?”

 

“I’d never lie to you,” Chaeyoung reminded her. Afterwards, they continued working on the playbill and posters. Yet the at first there was the uneasy feeling of their awkwardness but soon became cosy again. Like Chaeyoung was home.

 

 

 

 

***

As much time Nayeon had recently spent with Jihyo and Jeongyeon she was still no closer to uncovering the truth. Lately she had been preoccupied with losing Momo. Now it was time for her to get the answers she couldn't let go.

 

 

Nayeon was already in her first costume for the show since they had their first dress rehearsal. “Jihyo didn't you say that'd you'd talk to Jeongyeon about that thing?”

 

 

Jihyo looked at her watch before looking back up at Nayeon,” I've been so caught up lately with the show. We're on in fifteen and Miss Suzy is here. My student director career as we know it is on the line so everything has to be perfect.”

 

 

“You will talk to her for me, right?”

 

 

“I'm tired of being the middleman for you two. Just go talk to her yourself!” Jihyo said as she walked away. Behind her was Jeongyeon slowly walking towards Nayeon.

 

 

Nayeon crossed her arms and pouted,” You have a lot of explaining to do, Yoo Jeongyeon!”

 

 

“So do you,” Jeongyeon said as she also crossed her arms.

 

 

“I guess I'll start. First question, do you like Jihyo? And I mean like like.”

 

 

Jeongyeon tugged on the ends of her sweater as she licked her lips,” No I don't.”

 

 

“Why lie about it then?” Nayeon was so confused but couldn't believe that what she felt would be too good to be true was real. That Jeongyeon didn't like Jihyo, she liked Nayeon.

 

 

“I didn't want you to know. I never thought you'd like me. And liking you is so frustrating. Especially when you started dating Momo. I was too scared to do anything and before I could you got with Momo. Isn't that the same as what I did with Jihyo?”

 

 

“That was completely different! I was trying to get over you which obviously didn't work. And you're no fun to fawn over either. Every time we did something we always had to bring Jihyo along.”

 

 

“I got nervous to be around you by myself. It felt different then when we were young being with you. And since the three of us hang out together the most it made most sense for me to use her as the cover.”

 

 

“Then what about the time you wanted to have a sleepover?”

 

 

“I just wanted to be there for you but you pushed me away. Ever since then that's what you have been doing. Until Momo dumped you.”

 

 

“I was afraid we would've done something stupid that night. Maybe if you had stayed things would've been a lot different.”

 

 

“Nayeon, am I the reason Momo broke up with you?” Jeongyeon asked as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.

 

 

Nayeon looked straight into Jeongyeon’s eyes,” Yes.”

 

 

The looked at each other intuitively in silence for a couple seconds. Nayeon grabbed one of Jeongyeon's hands to hold and gripped it tight and hoped that this hand would be the one she'd never let go. That's when Nayeon felt tears dripping on her face.

 

 

“Wow you must really like me,” Jeongyeon chuckled. Her facial expression changed and helped wipe Nayeon's tears. 

 

 

“You're such an idiot, Yoo Jeongyeon! I guess we both are though.”

 

 

Nothing was set in stone. The first step of admitting the things they never said was complete. But Nayeon still needed time since it was only a couple weeks ago she broke up with Momo. She still needed time and in the silence of the unspoken words Jeongyeon understood that. Nayeon smiled again before hugging Jeongyeon. She always felt so safe in those arms. Both knew then that slowly things would change.

 

 

 

 

***

“Things are getting easier for you?” Dahyun asked.

 

“Everyday it gets a little better,” Momo answered as she stretched her arm.

 

 

“You think you'll be ready to talk to Nayeon soon? She misses you a lot,” Dahyun explained.

 

 

“I'm just trying to do what's best for now. Tzuyu what's with you?”

 

 

Tzuyu’s eyes widened,” Can't I look happy?”

 

 

“It's not that you look sort of lovestruck that's all. Did you finally get over Chaeyoung and find someone new?” Dahyun questioned.

 

“I can't say,” Tzuyu said before acting out zipping her mouth shut.

 

 

“Oh c’mon!” Dahyun moaned.

 

 

“Your girlfriend is sure rubbing off on you. You'll find out in due time,” Tzuyu promised. 

 

 

“I'm gonna go find Mina,” Momo said. Mina stood next to her for their starting places so it had become a habit to go to Mina right before rehearsals started.

 

 

“Ten minutes until rehearsal starts,” Dahyun shouted as Momo walked away.

 

 

Momo noticed Mina was talking to Sana. A habit had formed and Momo couldn't help but eavesdrop on the two other girls.

 

 

“I thought everything with you and Chaeyoung was going so well,” Sana said as she crinkled her eyebrows.

 

 

“I just don't know anymore. I don't even know what she thinks,” Mina says running her fingers through her hair.

 

 

Sana puts her hands on Mina’s shoulders,” Tell me what you don't know. I honestly want to be a better friend to everyone so I promise not to tell.”

 

 

“I told Chaeyoung I loved her and I'm not so sure that I meant it. I feel like Chaeyoung sensed that and that's why she's been a little distanced from me lately. I do love her as a friend and as a person. Romantically, I don't know. I just can't get someone out of my heart,” Mina explained.

 

 

“Who?” Sana asked tilting her head to one side. Momo felt bad for listening in on them but like the time before she couldn't help it. She barely knew about Mina’s relationship with Chaeyoung and wished she had talked to Mina more about it.

 

 

“Momo,” Mina uttered. Momo covered her face with her hands in shock. She quickly walked away knowing she had heard too much. She didn't know exactly how she felt about Mina. But with all the years they had been friends and their kiss at Sana's birthday it made sense why Mina loved Momo. She knew she'd confront Mina about it after dress rehearsal. That'd give Momo time to think. She hoped it would be enough time.

 

 

 

***

There was a little over seven minutes until dress rehearsal started. Chaeyoung stretched out the collar that seemed to be practical choking her. She wished the new shirt from yesterday's refitting was already done. But for this rehearsal she would suffer.

 

 

To get rid of all the stress to make this situation better, Chaeyoung had decided to go talk to Mina. 

 

 

It looked like Mina had also wanted to talk since she was walking towards Chaeyoung. “Great minds think alike,” Chaeyoung chuckled.

 

 

“No great mind thought that costume was a good idea,” Mina laughed trying to cover her mouth.

 

Chaeyoung lowered looking down at her costume,” I'm playing a munchkin what did you expect?”

 

 

“Aren't you always a munchkin?” Mina joked.

 

 

“Didn't you say you wouldn't do those kinds of jokes anymore?” Chaeyoung asked putting her hands on her hips.

 

 

“I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I wanted to talk to you about something seriously though,” Mina answered as she fiddled with the ring on her left middle finger.

 

 

“I did too.”

 

 

Mina’s eyes widened,” About what?”

 

 

“Us.”

 

 

“That's what I wanted to talk about as well.”

 

 

“Who goes first?”

 

 

“You can, Chae.”

 

 

“I think we should break up,” Chaeyoung said looking over at Tzuyu who was talking to Dahyun. She couldn't help but feel bad in that moment. What was the point of all of this? She had convinced Mina to date her only to break up with her. Yet, like someone wise once told her that things happen in a way so that we learn something. And Chaeyoung learned that she had to listen to her heart. And she knew Mina would have to as well.

 

 

“I agree. I'm really sorry about everything Chae,” Mina said grabbing Chaeyoung's hands.

 

 

Chaeyoung looked up at Mina,”What do you have to be sorry about?”

 

 

“You probably could tell I didn't really meant what I said. I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I do love you Chaeyoung just not like that.”

 

 

“It's okay Mina. I didn't mean it like that either. We're good?” Chaeyoung asked as she gripped Mina’s hands tighter.

 

 

Mina smiled showing her gums,”Of course we're good.” At one point that smile had sent shivers down Chaeyoung's spine but now it was just that a smile. 

 

 

Chaeyoung turned around about to walk towards Tzuyu when she heard a loud thud behind her. When she turned around Mina was a few feet away on the ground seemingly unconscious. It had looked like one of the ropes on one of the sandbags had gotten loose and had fallen on Mina’s head which caused her to fall on the floor. She was so in shock she hadn't noticed that one of the lights that had fallen on stage. “Mina is unconscious someone get help,” Chaeyoung shouted crouching down to feel Mina’s pulse. She could feel it and Mina was still breathing. Soon everyone crowded around them. The rehearsal was the last thing on anyone’s mind now.


	9. Full Circle

“Someone call an ambulance!” Jihyo shouted as she rushed to Chaeyoung’s side by Mina.

 

“Stay back guys. Give Mina some space,” Chaeyoung said as people were coming close wondering what happened to Mina.

 

“How did this happen?” Jihyo asked turning to Chaeyoung.

 

Suddenly from a distance there was a scream. Chaeyoung ran to the other side of the stage to see Sana sitting down in visible pain. “What happened?”

 

“I tripped on the rope and a twisted my ankle,” Sana groaned as she held on to her ankle. Chaeyoung noticed the loosened rope by Sana’s side and realized this had all been a terrible accident.

 

“Sana I’ll get you help. We’re calling an ambulance for Mina. When you tripped on the rope it caused a sandbag to fall on Mina’s head and now she’s unconscious,” Chaeyoung explained knowing that Sana deserved to know what happened.

 

Sana’s face lowered,” Is she gonna be okay?”

 

“We all hope so,” Chaeyoung quickly changed the subject not wanting Sana to be more hurt than she already was,” Do you need me to get you some ice? Think you can stand?”

 

Sana shook her head,” I-I don’t think so.”

 

“What’s going on over here?” Tzuyu said as she walked to Chaeyoung’s side.

 

“Sana twisted her ankle on the rope and it pulled loose. It was a terrible accident. Can you get Dahyun to get her girlfriend an ice pack?” Chaeyoung asked urgently.

 

“Of course,” Tzuyu said before darting off to get Dahyun. Chaeyoung stayed by Sana’s side who needed more support than an unconscious Mina who wouldn’t notice. Mina needed her space anyway. As soon as Jihyo and Ms. Suzy started shooing people away from Mina, people started flocking to Sana’s side.

 

“Does it hurt badly?” Dahyun asked as she pressed the ice pack on Sana’s ankle.

 

“I deserve it don’t I for hurting Mina?”

 

“Don’t talk like that! It was an accident,” Momo assured Sana as she rubbed the older girl’s shoulder.

 

“Will Mina see it that way?” Sana worriedly questioned.

 

“I don’t think there’s anything you could do that Mina wouldn’t forgive you for. Even if it was knocking her unconscious on accident,” Momo said.

 

“We really shouldn’t have performed Macbeth last year,” Dahyun sighed as she was still icing Sana’s ankle.

 

“I didn’t think you’d believe in those kinds of superstitions,” Tzuyu uttered as she stood next to Dahyun after bringing her over to help Sana.

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about Dahyun,” Sana winked, before Dahyun squeezed her ankle, making the older girl yelp. “That hurt!”

 

Before anyone could respond the ambulance showed up and picked Mina up on a gurney. Chaeyoung was still with Sana, who was getting a brace for her ankle. Yet, she couldn’t help but look at Mina’s still body and feel a sharp tug. It had only been less than an hour since they broke up but now Mina was in a coma. Mina’s shut eyes seemed like something that would haunt Chaeyoung in her upcoming dreams. She still remembered the quick exchange, the gummy smile that had once made her heart race in the cold winter wind. With a sudden thud it was all gone. Mina wasn’t dead, but Chaeyoung feared she would never be the same.

 

“Are you okay?” Tzuyu asked as she gently grabbed Chaeyoung’s shoulder.

 

“Just worried about Mina. We had just broken up and now she’s going in the hospital. It’s been a long day,” Chaeyoung replied as she looked at the empty part of the stage where Mina had fell.

 

“You broke up with Mina?!” Dahyun gasped,” Why are all the cute couples breaking up?”

 

“Mina likes someone else. I think I do too now,” Chaeyoung answered as she went to take Tzuyu’s hand off her shoulder to hold instead. Causing Dahyun, Sana, and Momo to gasp in shock.

 

“Guys we’re going to have an emergency friend meeting at my house since the rest of rehearsal has been cancelled,” Jihyo announced as she ran from talking to Ms. Suzy.

 

***

 

Nayeon was a little stunned still as she sat on Jihyo’s couch. Mina was in the hospital and even though things recently between them have been a bit strained, she still worried for the younger girl. After all, Mina was still one of Nayeon’s closest friends. Yet, she didn’t understand this whole quick breakup with Chaeyoung, who was seated on the floor by Tzuyu. The past few weeks had been a bit hellish for Nayeon which had seemed to have gotten better from her conversation with Jeongyeon. Yet, there was a space of distance between them on the couch. As well as an unnerving silence between them all since they all arrived at Jihyo’s.

 

Jihyo paced back and forth until she stood dead center in the spacious living room,” You guys need to get your lives in order. This whole production would’ve run more smoothly if you nimrods weren’t busy wreaking havoc on each other’s love lives. As well as pitting people against each other, so yes before you speak Sana you did cause the most uncomfortable game of spin the bottle in history. As well as both of you and Dahyun giving everyone horrible relationship advice. As I told Nayeon, I’m not going to be your middle woman anymore! And Momo you’re gonna have to talk to Nayeon eventually.”

 

Momo was in the back corner of the room. Nayeon looked over to her after Jihyo spoke. The blonde looked distraught and grabbed her stuff. “I’m going home. Making a care package for Mina.”

 

“You can’t leave!” Sana protested before Momo slammed the front door of Jihyo’s house signaling her disappearance from the emergency friend meeting.

 

Everyone gave Nayeon a sympathetic look,” It’s okay. She’ll talk to me when she wants to. Not when you all force her to.”

 

Jeongyeon scooted closer to Nayeon, rubbing the older girl’s knee,” You’re right, definitely not words I expected to say referring to something you’d say. But Momo needs time especially since now Mina, her best friend is hurt. No one should push her.”

 

“You’re both right, but this should be a time to come together for Mina’s sake. So far this year we’ve only fallen apart. I want everyone to try to be back on better terms not just for Mina but for the sake of our friend group which has seen better days these past few months. I don’t ask for much just this,” Jihyo begged.

 

“I wouldn’t want things any differently than to do just that,” Tzuyu smiled softly.

 

Nayeon felt responsible for a lot of what Jihyo said. Had only she hadn’t agreed to Momo’s bet or gotten dumped by her. Yet, Jeongyeon’s hand on her knee made her feel a little better about the situation. Even things between her and Jeongyeon were a little tense considering they both confessed to each other. Nayeon hoped Jihyo’s hope would come true, that things would go back to the way they were, or at least something similar.

 

***

It had been almost two days and from what Momo knew was that Mina was still in the hospital, still in a coma. The past couple of weeks felt like an endless nightmare. Momo had hoped things would have gotten better but before she could talk to Mina about how Mina loves her, she was gone. Not gone per say but she’s not here like she used to be. Like Mina had always been. Right by Momo’s side their whole lives.

 

Momo remembered fondly the days when they started dancing class together. Mina had always been a natural even when they were younger. Ballet was certainly not six year old Momo’s thing. Yet, Mina never gave up on Momo to succeed. The first time they had been apart truly was when Momo switched to taking hip hop dance classes. She remembered how alone she felt that first day of class when she was eight. Mina had always been the shy one yet Momo couldn’t help but miss the girl’s empowering charm during dance class. Momo held up some photographs she still had from their old dance recitals back in Japan. She was lucky Mina was able to come to Korea at all. Momo wondered now after all this time and with Mina in the hospital if she had taken Mina for granted. The one who always bought Momo food especially if Momo begged. The one who she confided in when she first started crushing on Nayeon. The one who kept smiling even when her point shoes caused so many bruises on her feet that Momo feared would never heal.

 

Momo had to get over herself. She had said she would make Mina a care package yet, she didn’t have the faintest idea what to put in there. So she decided to go to the hospital instead. That way it will feel more real that Mina is there. Or perhaps Momo will get there and it was all a mistake. And the nurses and doctors would tell her that there’s no Myoui Mina here. And Momo would scurry off to Mina’s house to find the girl sipping on some tea while she read a book. All safe and sound.

 

Yet, that was a lie Momo thought of as she walked the hallways of the hospital. Jihyo had texted her the room number so Momo didn’t have to ask someone at the front desk for it. As Momo entered Mina’s hospital room she saw a familiar girl in a yellow sweatshirt. “Sorry Momo I was just leaving,” Chaeyoung said as she walked heading to the door.

 

“What’s the rush?” Momo asked,” It’s not like she’s going away anytime soon.”

 

“I just have stuff to do y’know? Probably go find Jeongyeon and make sure she’s not up to trouble or something. Next thing you know she’ll be in the hospital for a skateboard related injury,” Chaeyoung replied,” And anyway you should stay with her alone.” Before Momo could reply Chaeyoung was gone.

 

It was hard for Momo to look at Mina. With all of the medical equipment connected to her, yet she just looked like she was peacefully asleep like countless sleepovers they had. Momo heard later when one of the nurses came in that Mina should wake up soon and that Momo should stay.

 

Momo found a comfortable spot in a chair which she pulled next to Mina’s bed. She couldn’t tell how long she had been there since her phone died an hour after she arrived. Yet, Momo’s eyes started feeling heavy and she dozed off her head on the arm of the chair.

 

“M-momo,” a raspy voice said waking Momo up. Momo tightened her low ponytail before opening her eyes in front of her. And there was Mina with her eyes open looking at Momo.

 

“You’re awake!” Momo gasped.

 

“How long was I out for?” Mina asked.

 

“About two days, a nasty concussion. Which was actually part Sana’s fault since she tripped on a rope unraveling it so the sandbag fell on your head. Don’t be too mad at her though, she was really upset it was her fault. If it makes you feel any better she sprained her ankle,” Momo informed her.

 

“I’m just glad that you’re here Momo. That you are the first person I woke up seeing in the hospital,” Mina grinned.

 

“Of course, I’ll always be here for you Mina don’t you know that?”

 

“I think I was worried that you wouldn’t eventually.”

 

“You’re too perfect to worry about things like that. It’s my honor as your best friend to always be there for you like you have for me.” Momo couldn’t help but think of how good Mina looked even disheveled after being in a coma. I guess that was a perk of being Myoui Mina, elegance for any occasion. But Momo soon shifted to sitting on Mina’s bed as they talked. Momo was worried she’d get in trouble for staying past visiting hours but Mina begged her to stay. And Momo had always listened to Mina.

 

*** 

 

Chaeyoung’s dreams of her friends slowly vanished after Mina had woken up from her coma. She had visited her now ex-girlfriend another time after she had woken up. Today was the day Mina was getting out of the hospital. Yet, Chaeyoung’s thoughts were mostly with Tzuyu and her book report for class. With all of the drama Chaeyoung had completely forgot about her reading assignment for class. She hurried to the bookshop, the one she went to on her first date with Mina. It held so many memories that she probably still kept in photos on her phone. Mina wasn’t here with her like the muse she was to Chaeyoung. Just a glimpse of her loomed from the back of someone’s head.

 

“Soobin?” Chaeyoung blurted out as she entered the mystery section. She was surprised for the first time that Soobin and Seola weren’t here having a makeout session. One of the other reasons Chaeyoung was afraid to enter the shop.

 

“Oh hey Chaeyoung! How’s Mina holding up? It must be hard for you, having your girlfriend knocked unconscious and all,” Soobin replied turning from the bookshelf to face Chaeyoung.

 

“She woke up a few days ago. She’s still in the hospital for observation, but she should get out soon,” Chaeyoung explained as she went to look through the bookshelves for the book she wanted to use for her report,” And Mina isn’t my girlfriend anymore.” 

 

Soobin put a book back on the shelf before she uttered,” I didn’t know I’m sorry. You must be wondering why Seola isn’t here with me. She cheated on me or rather I was the one she cheated with. Not so much of a secret, but Yeonjung was the one who figured it out. I’m just glad to still have my dignity y’know?”

 

“That’s awful Soobin, if you need any revenge on Seola I bet Sana and Tzuyu would love to be involved,” Chaeyoung offered. 

 

“I think her being bitter and alone is enough revenge for me. Speaking of Tzuyu she asked me to give something to you. She had already asked about the whole revenge thing earlier. Which now I think of it was today. She must’ve known you’d come to get a book for your report. The magic of friendship I guess.”

 

“What did she want to give me?” Chaeyoung asked.

 

Soobin took out a book from her purse,” I guess this saves you the trouble of looking. She must’ve guessed you’d like it. I would’ve given it to you earlier, but Tzuyu didn’t mention Mina and I was curious to how she was.” 

 

Chaeyoung walked home safely holding A Wrinkle In Time in her arms. She vividly remembered reading it one summer at Tzuyu’s house when they were younger yet her teacher didn’t know that. Or a lot of things for that matter. The way Tzuyu’s face lit up when she was happy, when she was with Chaeyoung. As Chaeyoung walked home she realized she wanted to thank Tzuyu and not through a simple text. Ever since Mina’s accident, so many things have been left unsaid.

 

Chaeyoung knocked on Tzuyu’s front door. Tzuyu opened the door looking down at the book in Chaeyoung’s arms,” You got it then?”

 

“I just wanted to come by and say thank you.”

 

“Is that all you came by to do,” Tzuyu questioned.

 

Chaeyoung blushed softly,” Maybe if I came in we could read together and do other stuff.”

 

“Alright you can come in to do other stuff,” Tzuyu smirked as Chaeyoung walked into her house. Chaeyoung had earlier worried that things were going too fast with Tzuyu. Then she remembered that with Tzuyu things had gone far too slow for her. At least until now.

 

 

***

Nayeon heard a knock at her front door. Before one of the maids could call for Nayeon, she walked downstairs opening the door to see none other than Jeongyeon. “What brings you here?”

 

“Jihyo organized a small get together for Mina since she got out of the hospital. I knew you were alone and figured you could use a companion while walking,” Jeongyeon explained as both of her hands were firmly gripped on the straps of her navy messenger bag.

 

“I can go by myself! I don’t have to be escorted by anyone. And besides I shouldn’t even go there anyway.”

 

“Why not?” Jeongyeon asked furrowing her brows.

 

“Momo will be there and I don’t want her to leave because of me again. Besides she was friends with Mina way before I was. It’s only fair that she goes,” Nayeon said.

 

“You’ve always been so ridiculous. Don’t you see this is your chance to start talking to Momo again. She would do anything for Mina now and Mina wants everyone to be as close as before.”

 

Nayeon huffed,” Alright I’ll go but Momo comes to me if she wants to talk.”

 

“Isn’t that the way everything is supposed to work for you Nayeon? That we all flock to you like birds?” Jeongyeon joked.

“If only it were that easy.”

 

 

As the pair walked to Mina’s house, Nayeon felt something strange falling on her. She lifted her hand and felt drops of water. “Jeongyeon do you have an umbrella in your bag?”

 

 

Jeongyeon pulled out a black umbrella from her bag,” Always come prepared.” The blonde opened the umbrella and held in her left hand to cover both girls.Nayeon linked arms with Jeongyeon making the younger girl blush a little.

 

“You better not get me wet!” Nayeon shouted as Jeongyeon’s arm moved the umbrella around.

 

“What would happen if I did?”

 

“You’d be sorry!”

 

Jeongyeon let go of Nayeon’s arm and ran a couple steps ahead of her,” I’m really sorry Nayeon!”

 

Nayeon crossed her arms and pouted as she got drenched in the rain,” Come over here and give me a hug!”

 

“Not when you’re soaking wet!” Which then caused Nayeon to chase Jeongyeon around as they headed to Mina’s house.

 

Eventually Nayeon caught up with Jeongyeon and knocked the umbrella out of her hand. “Now you’re soaked too!”

 

“I guess you can hug me now.” Jeongyeon said. Nayeon ran up and threw her arms around Jeongyeon’s shoulders. “That’s a little tight Nayeon.”

 

“Sorry,” Nayeon said letting go of the blonde.

 

“It’s okay,” Jeongyeon said before chuckling,” Y’know your makeup is kind've messy let me fix it for you.” Before Nayeon could reply Jeongyeon leaned in and kissed Nayeon. Now she really didn’t want to go to Mina’s party. She would rather kiss Jeongyeon in the rain even if she got sick. Even though things could’ve happened quicker between them, she was glad they didn’t. Because that way it was Jeongyeon who initiated things, not her. The kiss filled all of the longing Nayeon had felt and for once she didn’t need to pretend she was kissing Jeongyeon. Yet, she knew a part of her would always miss the soft taste of Momo’s lips.

 

 

***

 

Momo was a little apprehensive to be at Mina’s party. Yet, she knew that it wasn’t about her, it was about how Mina was doing good. Momo knew Nayeon would be at the party. 

“You’ll have to talk to her eventually. Besides weren’t you the one who dumped her?” Mina reminded her as they sat on the couch.

 

“I know but I wouldn’t even know what to say. Like oh hey Nayeon sorry I broke your heart. How have you been doing? Are you and Jeongyeon dating?”

 

“That’s better than saying nothing at all. You know how upset you were when we didn’t talk as much because that’s exactly what Nayeon feels,” Mina explained.

 

“Alright I’ll do it for you.”

 

“Is that your life motto now?”

 

“Something like that,” Momo winked. Jihyo was the first person to arrive and shortly after everyone else showed up except Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

 

“Does anyone know where they are? I tried texting them. I wonder what could be taking them so long,” Tzuyu said as she looked at her phone.

 

Dahyun looked out the window,” They probably got stuck in the rain.”

 

“Jeongyeon has an umbrella they should be coming shortly,” Chaeyoung uttered. And a couple minutes later there was a knock on the door. Jihyo opened the door to reveal Jeongyeon and Nayeon who were soaking wet.

 

 

“Chaeyoung and I will go get towels,” Tzuyu said before she and the younger girl went off holding hands.

 

“I thought Chaeyoung said Jeongyeon had an umbrella,” Jihyo said.

 

“She does, but things went bad trying to share the umbrella. And we ended up chasing each other and then making out for a bit. Then we ended up making it here,” Nayeon explained.

 

“You did what now?” Sana questioned.

 

“Chased each other in the street,” Jeongyeon answered. 

 

“You guys are such a mess,” Mina laughed. Momo would’ve been more of a gentlewoman in that situation by sharing the umbrella with Nayeon respectively yet she knew that their dynamic was drastically different than the one she had with Nayeon.

 

Soon things settled down and everyone was nice and dry. Momo contemplated talking to Nayeon, but she could feel Mina watching her. She wouldn’t let herself disappoint Mina again. Jeongyeon was busy goofing off with Dahyun and Chaeyoung. It seemed like a good time to start a conversation.

 

“Hey Nayeon.”

 

“Are you talking to me again?” Nayeon asked still wrapped in a towel.

 

“Yes we can be friends again. I was just angry that I could never be enough for you. I think I found someone else I’m enough to,” Momo explained.

 

“I just didn’t want to lose you Momo. I was so scared that I would.”

 

“No matter how mad I get you’ll never lose me.” They chatted for a bit before Momo went back to Mina. She was glad the repairments were being made in her friendship with Nayeon. She also didn’t want to lose Nayeon either which had made her so scared before. She can see Nayeon happily teasing Jeongyeon out of the corner of her eye. Nayeon was more into a challenge than a comfort, at least that’s what Momo thought.

 

“Glad to be back with the gang?” Momo asked.

 

“Of course but I’m more glad that you’re here with me,” Mina answered,” And that you didn’t run off and leave. Very proud of you tonight Momo.”

 

“Why go anywhere if Mina isn’t coming with me?”

 

“These are questions you should’ve asked yourself months ago,” Mina said.

 

“I’m asking them now,” Momo reminded her.

 

“That’s all that matter,” Mina grinned showcasing her signature gummy smile. Things were slowly going back to the way they had used to be in some ways. It was more comfortable being together and everyone was back on good terms. All that was left was the school play which had been set back a week. Everyone trusted in Jihyo that it would be a success, especially Momo.


End file.
